Truth or Dare HUNGER GAMES STYLE!
by DreamingAway94
Summary: The Hunger Games charecters are forceed against their wi- I mean PLAY a game of truth or dare. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES!
1. Let The Truths and Dares Begin

Two girls walked into a dimly lit room where 10 to 12 people were tied up to chairs in a sitting down position ,When the lights turned on to reveal that their captors where to tweens with dirty blond hair and brown hair.

"Why are we here! I'm the only one who can tie people up!" Said an annoyed President Snow.

"We are going to play"... Liz started.

"TRUTH OR DARE"!Leigha and Liz shouted.

"Oh no." "Not one of these things again." Katniss said already dreading what was soon to come.

"Haven't we been tortured enough already by you fan girls"? Peeta asked the two grinning girls.

"NO"! They both shouted.

"Okay here are the rules". Liz said.

"All you people out their, you send in truths or dares through pm's or reviewing by using that little button Down there!" Liz said explaning the rules to the readers.

"Hey Liz"...

"What Leigh". Liz said.

"The fourth wall"...

"Crap".

"So please send in your truths and dares"! "You can send them in for any charecter, so may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"BYE"!

A/N: Please PM or use the fourm to send in truth's and dare's cause I do NOT want to get this deleted fourm is called Truth or Dare... HUNGER GAMES STYLE! Or to find it the easy way go to the last page of the hunger games section for fourms and it WILL be there. Ok if you MUST you can send in truth's and dares in by coments.

LINK TO FOURM: forum/Truth-or-Dare-HUNGER-GAMES-STYLE/117046/


	2. Swearing Prim

"Ok who's ready to play some truth or dare"! Liz shouted enthuseasticly to the Hunger Games cast.

"I want some beer over here". Said an overly drunk Haymitch.

"NO BEER FOR YOU"! Leigha shouted at Haymitch.

"Ok our first truths and dares are from QisaQ "! Liz said pulling out the first ones from a magical flying toaster.

QisaQ: FoxFace, you must tell every one all your life secerets including your name.

Peeta, you must watch gale make out with Katniss for 2 minutes.

Finnick, you must explain to prim what sex is.

And Cato, you must take of all you clothes except for your underwear and jump in the fan girl pit!

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR CATO'S DARE!"! Leigha said jumping up and down like the excited fan girl she currently was.

That then earned her a sweat drop from everyone.

"Your up FoxFace". Liz said wanting to hear the mysterious girls past.

"Ok my real name is Vanessa I was born and raised with the little family I had fearing the Hunger Games"...

5 hours and many tears and tissues later...

"And that's my life story". FoxFace said her eyes blood shot with crying as tears stained her face.

"Ok now on to the dares"! Leigh said excitedly.

" Finnick you now must explain to Prim what sex is"! Liz said with an evil smile on her face.

"It's... Ummmm... Ahhhhh... When a Bo- there's no need to explain. I already know what it is". Prim said dully as she walked back to her seat.

"How do you know what that is"?! Katniss said shocked at her little sisters actions.

"Remember when Snow talked to me before you went into the Hunger Games, well Snow told me what sex was". Prim explained to Katniss.

"It's true". Snow said looking kind of ashamed of what he did.

"Why would you tell her that?" asks Katniss.

"Just because" said snow.

" On to the next dare" says Liz. "Now Cato has to take off all of his clothes except his underwear and jump in said fangirl pit."

"YAY!" screams Leigha.

"Ugh" says an irritated Cato. He takes off all his clothes except his underwear and Leigha screams. Everyone rolls there eyes.

"Where is the fangirl pit?" asks Cato waiting to get this over with. Just as he said that a bunch of screaming girls. Liz pushes Cato into the screaming girls.

"OMG CATO'S dying!" screams Leigha sadly at the top of her lungs. She pushes Cato out of the fangirl pit. The fangirls all leave.

"Ok now for Peeta's dare"! Liz said excitedly.

"Oh no"... Peeta groaned.

"Hey why are you so excited Liz"? Leigh asked Liz.

"Before we started, I had a giant blue raspberry pixi stick"! Liz said like a five year old.

"Ok then... Peeta we are going to tie you to your chair with author powers".

"What"?! Peeta shouted as was suddenly tied to a chair.

"And that's how you use author powers". "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"! Liz said while running towards a pole which she not soon after rammed into.

"Ok." "Gale Katniss."

"Yeah". Katniss said looking at Gale in disgust.

"NOW KISS"! Leigha shouted ramming their heads together do that they would kiss.

"NOOOOOOooOoOOO"! Peeta screamed as they kissed for the full two minutes...

"Ok". "You can go now". Liz said to the now disgusted 3.

"Ok now for"... "The next and last question from Ninja5470".The truth poped out of the toaster.

To Annie ; k who she pick out of all the guys but she cant pick Finn.

"ohhhhhhhhh". I wonder who she will pick. Leigha said creepy poping up in front of Annie.

"I...uhhhh... I CHOUSE Ceasar Flickerman". Annie said as a blush creaped onto her face.

"Le gasp" says everyone besides a few specified people.

"HAHA" says Clove

"Umm" says Finnick

"TURKEYS!" says Seneca Crane

"LOL" says Katniss

"OMG LOL XD" says Leigha

"Le Le gasp!" says Liz

"Sooo that leads to an interesting end to Truth or Dare... HUNGER GAMES STYLE!"

**A/N:**

**I do not own the hunger games or Leigha. QisaQ owns Leigh****. All I have to say is plz send in truths and dares!**


	3. BRONIES

"Welcome to chapter 3 or episode 3 or what ever you want to call it". Leigh's said staring directly at the fourth wall.

"Look every body! I drew a bronie"! Liz said happily as she held up her newest drawing.

"Liz, that's not a broney." Leigh's said mentally face palming.

1 minute later...

" Ohhhhhh." So a broney isn't a mix of a pony and a brownie"?

" Yeah it isn't." Leigha told Liz.

"Now for our first truths and dares"! Liz said catching the letter as it poped out of the toaster.

CandyFreak211:  
i dare cato and katniss to kiss for 5 minutes. then i dare peeta and katnissto kiss for 5 minutes. then gale and katniss for 3 minutes since they alreadykissed for 2 min.*i dare prim to say 20 curse words in a convo with everyone.*i dare seneca crane to shave.*what does caesar have to say about annie's previous truth.*i dare haymitch to rate everyone in the room from 1 to 10 and kiss the guywith the highest score & the girl w/ the highest score.

"Ok we're doing the Katniss kisses everyone dare's first" says Liz.

"Do I have to?" asks Katniss.

"Liz and Leigha le gasp". "You don't question a dare, Katniss! That's just-no. You have to do it or else you will have seven years of bad luck." says Leigha.

"It's true it happened to me." Liz said remembering all the bad luck she got.

"Okay, 1. You get seven years of bad luck from breaking mirrors and 2. Don't I have a decision in the matter?" says Katniss.

"Nope" says Liz.

"grr" says Katniss.

"You have to kiss Peeta first" says Leigha excitedly.

"Alright" says Katniss. Leigha pushes Peeta over to Katniss.

"NOW KISS!" screams Leigha as she pushes the two's heads five minutes they finally pull away.

"FINALLY!" screams everyone.

"Now time for Gale and Katniss to kiss." says stands up and gets pushed over to Katniss.

"NOW KISS" says Leigha. She shoves them minutes later the people are done kissing.

"That were the worst two minutes of my life!" says Katniss annoyed.

"Well I hope you have a better next 5 minutes because you have to kiss Cato now!" says Liz smiling evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wait why are you mad?" asks Katniss confused.

"cause Cato's mine" says Leigha threatening.

"I'm not trying to take him" says the older girl.

"You better watch out, Everdeen." says Leigha. "CATO! Get over here and kiss this bitch."

"Umm okay" says Cato. Leigha pushes there heads together and unenthusiastic ally says "Now kiss."After they pull apart Cato walks to the wall and bangs his head. Leigha runs up to him and hugs him.

"Umm on to the next dare". Said Liz.

"Primmmmmm"... "YOU MUST KUSS!"

"Ok so I guess there has to be a conver- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!"! Prim screamed at Katniss.

"3 down, 17 swears to go"! Liz said eager to hear what Prim would say next.

"Wow. I didn't know that Prim could act like that"... Gale said slowly inching away from Prim.

"No one likes you dammin bastard". Prim said under her breath.

"This is so exciting"! Leigha said munching on some popcorn.

"Shut the fuck up bitch you the one who brought us into this shit"! Prim shouted at Leigha.

"OHHHH"! Clove said as she tried to take some of Leigha's popcorn.

"MY POPCORN"! Leigha shouted as she slaped Cloves hand away.

"God". "Don't be an ass-hole and share". Prim said as she took some of her popcorn.

"I SAID MY POPCORN!" Leigha enraged at everyone as flames appeared around her.

"THAT'S IT PRIM IS GOING INTO THE FAN GIRL PIT!" Leigha shouted shoving Prim into the pit.

"AHHHH"! "Damn you daughter of a bitch who was married to an ass hole who was cheating on the bitch with a whore slut who fucked a retarted panda that happened to be a mother fucker accept he fucked his friends brothers long lost older sisters best friends brothers dogs favorite chew toy".

"You get to come out of the fan girl pit for that Prim". Liz said as Prim was suddenly out of the fan girl pit.

"S-so fuckin m-m-m-many fan girl bitchs- and that makes twenty swears in all!" Liz said recounting all the swears.

"I was so ooc". Prim then fainted.

"Okkkkk". "Next dare". Liz said ignoring Leigha dragging Prim to the closet.

"Seneca take this and go into the now existing bathroom in the corner there". Liz said as she tossed a razor and shaving cream to Seneca.

"Ok". Seneca said hanging his head in depression as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Now Creasar Flickerman". "How do you feel about Annie." Leigha said as she held up a microphone to Ceaser's face.

"Well, WTF woman I'm like 50 and your like 20 so I'm WAY out of you league"! Creaser said explaing the whole side of his situation to everyone.

"Well". "That was only kinda interesting". "But, this dare will probably be more interesting than that one". Haymitch has to rate everyone on a scale of 1 to 10. Leigha said.

"Okay Katniss is a 6, Glimmer is a 10, Johanna is a 8, Effie is a 12.364, Finnick is a 9, Peeta is a 3, Cato is a 10.10, Gale is a 0.5..."

***10 hours later**

"And Capital kid 19,372,294,729,153,180.80 is a 4." says Haymitch exhaustedly.

"So Haymitch, who are the hottest ones on that list?" asks Liz.

"Umm I think it was Effie and Cato." says Haymitch.

"Ugh. Why am I involved in so many dares?" asks Cato annoyed at everyone.

"Because your amazing" says Leigha creepily with hearts a pupils.

"I am finally in a dare! Yes!" says Effie very and Haymitch then kiss and hug each other at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't know that was possible." says District five male child 198.

"Now Cato and Haymitch have to kiss." says Beetee.

"Nobody asked you" Cato snaps at Beetee. Haymitch and Cato then kiss for 3.69529422 seconds. Cato quickly pulls away.

"Why do I have to kiss all the creepy people?" asks Cato.

"Cause you do and now we are going to get our last truths and dares fresh from the toaster". Liz says as she yanks the letter out of the toaster.

I dunno do you:Dare: Snow: Say that all the children in the Hunger Games werejust his ritual sacrifices to the Teletubbies, : Wear a "Bronies 4eva!" t-shirt in front of : Katniss: If you had to pick someone to make out with, Peeta or Gale?Seneca Crane: Is the strange beard to identify him to the other obsessedBarnie-lovers?  
Hope you enjoy!

"Hehehehehe". "Gale, what size shirt do you wear"? Liz said creepily as she looked at Gale.

"uhhhh"... "Women's 6". Gale said as a blush spread across his entire face.  
Liz dug through a box and then pulled out a shirt that said bronies 4-eva on it.

"Put this on Gale". Liz said as she held out the shirt.

Gale put on the shirt and was now wearing a baby pink shirt with Rainbow Dash flying across it and said Bronies 4-eva in bold black letters on it.

"Haha you look funny Gale"! Clove laughed as she pointed at Gale.

"I have come back from killing beardy". "R.I.P. Beardy." "And I cut my self with the razor".

"Well now you get you beard back cause we need it later".

"Yay"! Seneca yelled like an obsessive fan girl as his neared came back.

"Now Katniss you must decide something super important." says Liz in a suspenseful voice.

"What is it?" she asks kind of worried.

"You must...decide whether you would wanna make out with Peeta or Gale." says Leigha.  
"What do you think?" asks Katniss.

"Gale?" asks Gale, Blight, Tigress, and District 3 teenager 6.

"No...obviously Peeta." says Katniss.

"Alright onto the next truth." said Liz.

"Seneca, Is the strange beard to identify you to the other obsessedBarnie-lovers? Leigha asked him.

"It actualy is to identify me". He said proudly as he stroked it.

"O.o Well that's not weird at all". Johana said sarcastically.

"Ok now for the final dare". "Snow go tell the whole world that all the children in the Hunger Games were just his ritual sacrifices to the Teletubbies."

"All right fine". Snow said annoyed that they found out the truth.

"Go and tell of that balcony that we now have over there". Snow then walked on to the balcony and told the world.

5 minutes later...

"I did it." Are you two happy now? Snow said as he glared at the two hosts.

"Yes". "We are both very pleased." The girls said in unison.

"So thats all we have for now!" "And please send in your reviews!"


	4. Slender BUM BUM BHAAAAAA!

"And we are back with chapter 5 of Hunger Games truth or dare!" exclaims an excited Liz.

"Yep! We have a bunch if lovely truth or dares for this chapter! All from CandyFreak411!" says Leigha.

"Get on with it" yells Mags.

"Fine, fine. So the Truths and Dates are...So Prim has to say 30 swears, Everyone has to be hooked up to a lie detector and say there crush and President Snow and Liz have to hijack Cato into loving Katniss and Katniss into loving Cato. And I have to hijack Leigha into not loving Cato." says Liz.

"YAY! I am in a dare and I get hijacked!" screams an excited Leigha.

"Leigha, do you know what hijacking is?" asks Mrs. Everdeen.

"No. But I bet it's something great." says and obviously confused Leigha.

"Umm no its not. It changes your memories of that person or thing." explains Liz slowly.

"WHAT! NOOOOO!" screams Leigha.

"YESSSS! The only thing better than this would be not having to be hijacked to love Katniss." says Cato.

"Speaking of Katniss, where is she?" asks Madge.

"She's still in the closet with Prim, Gale and Peeta." answers President Coin.

"Oh Crap. How could we forget them?" says an annoyed Liz opening the closet to Prim, Peeta, Katniss and Gale having sex.

"Umm THIS ISNt WHAT It LOOKS LIKE!" screams Gale.

"Yes it is" contradicts Peeta "We were switching sex partners. My partner is Gale right now."

"Uh... What do you need us for?" asks Katniss.

"Were gonna hijack you to love Peeta." says Liz.

"Ok. Fair enough." says Katniss.

"NEEDlE TIME!" yells Liz while dragging Leigha out of the room.

"NOoOOOo" screams Leigha.

"Finally he won't be obsessing over me" says Cato.

Just as he says that Leigha walks in.

"Hi Leigha. Are you still obsessed with me?" asks Cato.

"No of course not." replies Leigha.

"That's good" says Glimmer.

"I love Marvel." says Leigha running over to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" screams Marvel running away.

"Umm now NEEDLE TIME for Katniss and Cato now" says Liz. She drags them into the needle room.

"Marvel your so hot" says Leigha dreamily.

"Thank you but shut up." says Marvel.

Just as he says that Liz walks back into the room with Katniss and Cato kissing/walking.

"Wow" says Clove.

"Hey Marvel, will you kiss me like that?" asks Leigha.

"No" replys Marvel.

Cato and Katniss break apart. "I love you more then you love me" says Katniss.

"No I love you the most." says Cato. Then they break into a fight about that

"Wow Katniss is obsessing over Cato like you used to Leigh" said Liz observantly.

"Yeah but that was before I realized how fricking sexy Marvel is." says Leigha staring at Marvel.

"Ummm...NEEDLE TIME!" Liz exclaims changing the subject. Liz sticks a needle into Cato's arm for 5 seconds ad then takes it out.

"I LOVE YOU KATNISS!" screams Cato very OOC.

"I LOVE YOU TOO CATO!" screams Katniss even more OOC.

"Awe what a cute couple" says Woof.

"They are a horrible couple and I'm completely jealous" said Peeta "Don't you love me, Katniss?"

"Not really" she says kissing Cato.

"Hey Marvel. Do you wanna kiss me?" asks Leigha.

"No...Can we get to the next dare or truth please?" asks Marvel awkwardly.

"Yes. Okay now you have to say your crush with a lie detector on you. And everyone has to. Well umm that's just great." Liz announces.

"Let's pop up this amazing lie detector now with author powers.!" exclaims Leigha popping it up.

"Everyone put on a handcuff an handcuff yourself to the lie detector." exclaims Beetee. Surprisingly everyone does that.

"I'll go first. I like this boy named Fletcher." announces Liz blushing.

"I like Katniss!" says Gale.

"I like Petunia Collyflower Applecider Jensen Virginia Hagrid Elizabeth Dairy Milk Pie Gorgina Periwinkle Furstyles Jones." repeats Mr. Everdeen.

"Who?" asks everyone.

"Mrs. Everdeen." says Mr. Everdeen.

"I like Glimmer." says Thresh.

"What the fuck" says Glimmer.

"Yep" embarrasses Thresh.

"We'll I love Cato" says Glimmer.

"Same!" says Clove.

"SAME!" scream fan girls.

"LADIES! I said changed the call time to 3:16!" yell Liz.

"Sorry" they whisper and walk out.

"Who's turn is it?" asks Cray.

"Marvel's" smirks Haymitch.

"I like Clove." admits Marvel.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! WAAH!" cries Leigha.

"I'll get the needle." sighs Liz as she grabs it out of her pocket.

"NO! I WANT TO LOVE MARVEL!" Leigha screams as being piled toward Liz. Before she gets to Liz, Leigha jumps up and kisses Marvel.

"Eww" Marvel replies disgusted. Just then Liz sticks the needle in Leigha's arm.

"Oww that hurt. And OMG I KISSED MARVEL! EWW! I want to kiss Cato." Leigha freaks out.

"Ahem, Cato's mine." Katniss the bitchy replies.

"NO HE'S NOT! You and Peeta are together. Cato is with me. We are perfect." Leigha says surprisingly calmly.

"Actually Katniss has me and I have her. We have each other and there is nothing you can do to stop this." replies Cato strongly.

"Oh yes there is" President Snow evilly argues.

"Needle time!" Liz confirms sticking it into Katnisses arm.

"Oww. And OMG I WAS IN LOVE WITH CATO! Eew. You can have him back Leigha." Katniss says.

"BUT YOU USED TO LOVE ME!" screams Cato

"Dude, I don't like you!" said and annoyed Katwoman.

"Yes you do!" says an obsessed Catman.

"NEEDLE TIME!" yells the weirdo Liz.

"NO!" explodes Cato. He tries to run away from Liz but since he and everyone else is handcuffed to the lie detector it ends up falling on the ground and breaking and all the hand cuffs break.

"Well I guess that dare wasn't good." says Leigha.

"Yep. But now it's NEEDLETIME!" poops a Liz. She chases Cato around the room and finally sticks the needle in his arm.

"Oww! That hurt! And haha I was being a fail." said Cato

SEVEN!

"Ok umm onto the next dare. Prim has to say 30 swears." says Liz.

"Motherfucker, are people making me say so many fucking swears you bitches." Prim says.

"Popcorn time!" exclaims Leigha.

"Can I have some you, shitter." swears Prim.

"No!" said Leigha.

"Whore. Give me some. Even the bastard Gale would give me some fucking popcorn." said Prim.

"I'm not a bastard!" denies Gale.

"Voldemort's nipple you are." swears Prim.

"Wizard swears. Really Prim." said Katniss.

"Yes you Jiggery Pokery. Dobby's Sock! How many shitty swears have I said?" asks Prim.

"Twelve" answers Leigha.

"What the hell! Thats so fucking much!" says Prim.

"Yep. I want popcorn." says Peeta.

"NO! Get your own." said Leigha.

"Hagrid's butt crack why do we need popcorn every time I Harry Poop's swears. It's not like I'm Unicorn Turds hosting a Goblin's crotch party." said Prim.

"Lol!" laughs Clove.

"it's not Son of a Banshee funny, okay? I was fucking dared to do this shitty dare. What would you do if you were Broomhead to do this dare. I bet you would fuck it up. Aren't I right whore?"

"Uh" stutters Clove.

"I'm right you Blast-end Skank. I am the queen of swears now you bitchy bastard. Merlin's buttock would beat you in swearing. Now you go play with your fucky shitter slut friends. Alright. GO! I already have enough Rabble Rousers in sight." swears Prim.

"And that is 31!" Liz announces excitedly.

"FINALLY!" screams Prim.

"Hmm"...There seem to be no more so... EVERY ONE PLAY SLENDER! Liz shouted as mac books with slender loading on them appeared.

"Umm... What's Slender"... Katniss asked as she was now holding a laptop and watching the questionable title screen with Peeta.

Katniss was partners with Peeta, Liz was partners with Leigha, Gale was partners with Madge, Rue was with Prim, Cato was with Glimmer, Clove was with Marvel, Finnick was with Annie, and I don't feel like listing everyone else.

We will start with Liz and Leigha. Since Leigha had seen a video of it before, she took control of the thing.

"Don't go in the bathroom"!Liz shouted at Leigha.

"Why"? Leigha asked as she made the charecter look around for notes.

"Because. My friend told me Slender likes to hang out in the bathroom, and she got killed in the bathroom. TWICE"!Liz said as she held up 2 fingers on the twice part.

Look! I found a note! Leigha said pointing and wiggling it in the air.

"Yeah sure". Liz said as she saw something white in the distance.

"Cool! Lets look in the mansion now"!Leigha said as she made the charecter run around looking for the mansion.

"I think I saw slender in the distance"... Liz said inching behind Leigha peeking out from behind her once in awhile.

With Cato and Glimmer...

"Cato are you actually LOOKING for Slender"!Glimmer shouted as she and Cato switched of controlling the character.

"Yes". Cato replied as he headed towards the bathroom she heard Liz talking about to Leigha.

Give me that! Glimmer said sharply as she grabbed the mac book from Cato.

"Hey"!Cato said he grabbed for the mac book like a kindergartner grabbing for the last chocolate chip cookie at snack.

"No. Besides, I saw a note".Glimmer said as she walked up to the tree with a note attached to it.

"Gimme". Cato said as he grabed the laptop from her.

"Besides. I was dared to play Slender before, and I learned that he starts to come for you after you find... Glimmer searched her brain for a high number of notes she could get Cato to look for. ... 4 notes"! Glimmer said as if a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Lets go deeper in the forest then"! Cato said as red swirls appeared in his eyes and his mouth started foam.

"LIZ"...Glimmer shouted over to the blue girl. Liz glanced over as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Don't worry. It's over-obsesssive-gamer-syndrome." Liz said to Glimmer then went back to her game of Slender.

Ok then... Glimmer said as she glanced back at Cato, and then back to the screen.

Now to Gale and Madge!

"Come on Gale"! "We gota get the all the notes"! Madge said with a crazy look in her eyes as she neared the mansion with 3 notes already found in the short period of time.

"but what if slender is as scary as when you think a hijacked Leigha is going to over-obsess over you"!Gale said with a panicked look on his face.

"Stop being such a... Madge thought about a good analogy. ... Prim at the reapings ''!Madge said happy with her analogy.

"Fine then. Give me that". Gale said as he grabed the laptop from her.

"I bet you'll kill us". Madge said as a cocky grin spread across her face as she crossed her arms in the way of wanting to propose a bet.

"What do you wana bet"? Gale said as he got a cocky grin on his face, almost exactly like Madge's.

"If I win, you get to dress up in a BLUE gorilla suit".Madge said as her grin grew wider.

"Well if I win, you go on a date with me". Galesaid as he put his arms around Madge's shoulders.

"I'm fine with that". Leigha said as she put both of her hands on their shoulders, as to lean on them.

"WHOA"! Gale said as they both whipped around to turn and looat Leigha.

"I said, I'm fine with that".Leigha said as she walked away back to check on LIz and her game of slender.

"Umm... Gale"... Madge said with a panicked look on his face.

"Yeah".Gale said as she turned to look at the screen.

"I'm not making it turn around'. Madge said as her face paled.

"Ohh"... Gale as her face paled also. When they finished slowly turning around they had a full view of slender in his creepiest form with his pale featureless face and black suit and tie. Madge and Gale were now screaming their heads off as the screen faded out to the copy right screen and exited out to the home screen of the laptop. Everyone except for Prim and Rue, who were to engaged in their game of slender as they had seven notes, turned around to look at the screaming people.

"Haha". "You died". Clove said pointing to them.

"Hey... MADGE HAS TO GO ON A DATE WITH GALE"!Leigha screamed as she started fangirling at the newly found fan-couple.

When everyone went back to their game, the same thing that happened to Gale and Madge happened to everyone else, which made them scream and liz cry.

"Well... no more slender for me". A now calmed down Liz said as she rubed her eyes.

"WHOA"! "EIGHT NOTES"! Prim and Rue screamed as they got up and high-fived at wining the game.

"Yeah"... Liz started.

"WE DON'T OWN SLENDER"!Leigha and Liz said in unison.


	5. gota make em have a double date!

"Hey Leigha dose't it feel like it's been a week or so since we played truth or dare with the hunger games people"?Liz said as she walked out of the mall with a tropical pinapple smothie in her hand.

"Oh right"... Leigha said. Leigha took a sip of her strawberry blast somthie and snapped her fingers bringing both of the girls back to the un-known place where the hunger games people were STILL being held captive- I MEAN Staying! Yeah staying...

"All right we have some more truth's and dares"! Liz shouted at the bored looking hunger games crew.

"Finally"! "Something to do"! "I've been getting pretty bored with out my alcohol"! Haymitch shouted back.

"Ok the first ones are from"... Liz said as the toaster flew over and popped out the slip and Liz caught and opened it.

"These are from... IAmYourReviewer"!

I dare Liz to dress like purple monkey for 1 chapter and for her to try to

have sex with President Snow. I dare Cato to try to kill Leigha for 2 chapters

except for if there in a dare or truth together. I truth President Snow to say whether he has crush on Liz.

"YES"! "I CAN FINALY GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING BITCH"!Cato screamed at Liz as he pulled a sword out of no where.

"Ok on to the next one"! Leigha said as she avoided an atack from Cato.

"HA"! "WE DON'T HAVE A PURPLE MONKEY SUIT"! Liz shouted triumphently thrusting her fist in the air.

'Yes we do". Leigha said slyly as she held one up.

"Thanks"... liz said as she stalked of to go change.

3 minutes later...

"I'm back".Liz said as anoyed as Liz has EVER been.( A\N:Because Liz A.K.A. TheShadowGirl2 NEVER gets anoyed in real life)

"Lol"! Leigha said trying not to laugh for real.

'W..TF"!? Prim said as she stared at the akward costume.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Clove and the rest of the hunger games cast bursted out laughing.

"Thanks for the support guys". Liz said now even more anoyed than before.

"Ok now Snow... Do you have a crush Liz"? Leigha said popping up like a creepo in front of the now sorta disturbed Snow.

"HELL NO! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOME ONE WHO IS LIKE... I DON'T KNOW... 10"!?

"Hey! I turned 11 a few days ago"! Liz shouted in her own defense.

"ORDER ORDER IN THE COURT"!Leigha yelled over them as she banged a lawyer malety thingy on Gale's head. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED!)

"OW"! "THAT HURT"! Gale yelled at Leigh.

"Wow". There's been a lot of capitol letter's in this"! Ms. Everdeen commented.

"INTO THE FANGIRL PIT WITH GALE AND MS. EVERDEEN"! Leigha shouted as she shoved them both into there own respective Fangirl pits.

"Ow. There's no one down here." Ms. Everdeen said.

"Haha. You have no fans. Clove said Peeking over the pit.

Liz walked over whistling innocently as she pushed Clove into the pit with Ms. Everdeen.

"Why am I in the pit"! Clove yelled up to Liz.

"Cause I was bored". Liz said to her like it was obvious.

"Says the one in a purple monkey suit"! Clove yelled up to Liz as she rolled her eyes.

" That's it! Ms. Everdeen, grab this rope"!Liz said as she lowered down a rope.

" Thank you"! said being the polite person she was.

"Why am i still down here"! Clove said as the rope shocked her as she touched it, but not Ms. Everdeen.

"Cause, you disrespected me". Liz said pulling the rope with on it.

"FUUUU- AUTHOR POWAS"! Liz Yelled still holding up the rope. "PULL UP THIS ROPE AND SILENCE CLOVE"! Liz shouted. Clove was now silenced and Ms. Everdeen was out of the pit.

"Why was i in there any ways..." Ms. Everdeen pondered alowed.

"Because. You broke the fourth wall." Now go sit at your seat. Liz said as she went over to look at Gale in the fangirl pit with Leigha.

"How's it goin over here". liz said casualy storling towards the pit that had many screams erupting from it.

"I pushed him in and he started swearing at me". (cause it was) Leigha said like it was normal.

"Win". Liz said as she giggled at the swearing part.

"Hey we should get back to the truths and dares"... Leiga said as she walked away from the pit and Liz quickly followed.

Later...

Liz snaped her fingers and Clove was out of the pit and un-scilenced.

"Yay. I'm out." Clove said dully as she walked to her seat.

"Ok now for-" BEEP BEEP BEEP! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE.

"HOLLY SHIT LEIGHA GET THE BOX! Liz screamed as she put her hands on her hands like a shocked kid from a cartoon.

"GOT IT"! Leigha shouted over the loud and annoying repeating FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE

"WELL OPEN IT"! Liz shouted as she shoved the characters t'0-owa (A/N: THANK YOU LEIGHA FOR SLAMMING INTO ME ON THE BUS!) towards Leigha. Leigha opened it and the charecters all turned into a blur of color and dissapeared into the box.

"RUN"! Leigha shouted as the ran out of the building.

Half hour later...

"K. Now that that's over... TO THE TRUTHS AND DARES"! Liz shouted as she caught the toaster flying by and yanked out the slip with the truths sand dares on it.

"These are from QisaQ"! Liz said as she read the slip alowed.

"HI CREATOR"! Leigha shouted as she jumped up and down waving to the fourth wall.

Some where...

"SHUT UP LEIGHA"! QisaQ shouted at her ipad, angry at her OC.

Back to the also un-know place where the truths and dares take place.

"Shut up Leigha". Haymitch grumbled in his sleep as he started flailing his arms everywhere.

"Haymitch is almost WEIRDER than he is while he's awake". Katniss commented.

"Ok then"... Liz said as she looked back to the slip of paper.

Truth: Liz has to say if she's Lizbo or not. I truth Clove to say if she has a crush on Marvel or not.

Dare: I dare Cato to kiss Leigha and for Liz to hijack Gale into being gay with Marvel.

Somewhere...

TheShadowGirl2 was facetiming QisaQ and was also, writing a chapter for one of the stories she had. This one in particular was Truth or Dare HUNGER GAMES STLYE! As she read over the truths and dares her friend she got anoyed.

"Q! REALLY! I THOUGHT WE WERE GONA STOP USING THAT NICKNAME"! TheShadowGirl2 yelled at her friend.

"That's nice Shadow". She said clearly engaged in reading a fanfiction.

Back to fanfiction land...

"I am NOT lesbian"! Liz shouted in self defence.

"But I thought th"- Prim started

"THINK about it". Liz said clearly pissed off.

*silence*silence*scilence*

"OHHHHH"! Everyone said in unison.

"Yes. Now lets move on". Liz said as a grin appeared on her face as she read the list over again.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Leigha said as she walked over to Liz.

"*sigh* Later Leigha". Liz said as she shoved the fangirl away.

"Awww... "Leiga said as she went over to the depression corner.

"Leigha get back over here". Liz said to the depressed fangirl.

They whispered for a few secconds.

"SOOOOO"... Leigha said as she creeply poped up behind Clove. Do you have a crush on him or not. Leigha said with her oh-so-famous-evil-grin-of-if-you-get-it-you're-proably-gona-die-soon look on her face.

"Who are you talking about". Clove said obviously confused.

"MARVEL"! Leigha shouted at her as she face-plamed.

"Oh... Umm... Yes". Clove mumbeled as she blushed her face off.

Liz and Leigha exchanged evil glances as if reading each others minds, on cue they both screamed, "DOUBLE DATE"!

"And now we go to Clove and Marvel's date!" exclaims Liz.

"And Gale and Madge's date" Leigha pops in.

"Right, that to" says Liz.

"Hi Marvel" greets Clove.

"Hi Clove" greets Marvel.

"JUST KISS ALREADY" screams Leigha from behind a bush that magically showed up.

"Sssh Leigha. They will. Just watch." says Liz.

"Want to go meet Madge and Gale at restaurant 'Liz gives you food that you have to eat to leave'?" asks Marvel.

"Yeah." she says as they walk to their date. Liz magically shows up there in a waitress uniform and greets them.

"Hello friends and welcome to restaurant 'Liz gives you food that you have to eat to leave'! I hope you enjoy your food cause you have to eat it to live- I MEAN LEAVE!" says Liz.

"Uh k. Where's Madge and Gale." asks Clove.

"At table 19." answers Leigha popping up in another waiter outfit.

"... Uh huh. Yeah we'll go there." says Marvel walking to the far area known as table 19.

Meanwhile with Madge and Gale

They sit in silence for 5 minutes until Madge said "I like you".

Gale got a shocked face and said "Your my second choice after Katniss."

Madge nods. Right after that Gale grabs Madge's face and kisses her.

10 minutes later Clove and Marvel walk in and Gadge are still kissing.

"what the stereotype" says Marvel.

"HEY THAT'S MY THING!" Screams Leigha from a far away area.

"Umm anyways, hi guys" says Clove. Gale and Madge wave and continue kissing.

"I WANT FOOD" screams Marvel towards Liz and she comes running to the table.

"Ok. I will be right back, but while I'm gone please enjoy this entertainment." Liz says getting food for them and President Snow coming down in a Cupid outfit. Basically just a diaper.

"AHHH SHIELD MY EYES" screams Marvel and Clove. They run out of the restaurant screaming and Gale and Madge stop kissing and do that also.

"Well I guess that's over with" says Liz.

"Now for some more truths and dares"! Liz exclaimed with glee as she called over the toaster and it gave her the slip of paper.

"THERE ARE MORE"! Clove screeched at the two girls.

"Yup"! They both said with such evil grins, they could have come from hell.

These are from Mustache Dude! Leigha said yanking the slip out of Liz's hand.

Truth: Everyone must say if president snow is fat. Good Luck!

"NO! SNOW IS NOT FAT AT ALL"! Everyone shouted all at once, not wanting face the wrath of a President-Snow-On-A-Rampage. Suddenly a loud gasping sound was heard from the HaymitchxEffie fangirl pit.

"YES! YES! SNOW IS VERRY FAT"! She yelled as she struggled to get out of the pit.

"Die potato"! Snow said as his voice suddenly got deeper. Snow pulled out an extra large machine gun and shot her. He then put it away and calmly went back to his seat like nothing ever happened.

"Ok then"... Leigha said. Hey Liz? Can i try reading of the truths and dares? Leigha said as she chased the toaster around the large white room.

"Sure". Liz said as she said snapping her fingers making it so the toaster flew over to Leigha. Leigha grabbed the slip of paper.

"OMG IT'S SO HOT! OWWW"! Leigha said as a look of suprise appeared on her face and she dropped it on the ground.

Everyone deadpaned and sweat droped at Leigha's antics.

"I'll read them now"... Leigha said as she picked up the slip and read it aloud.

These are from Swimingis4me! Leigha said.

Dare: I dare Peeta and Cessar to kiss for two minutes.

"This will be interesting"... Leigha said as she taped her fingers together liked a mad man... or mad woman.

"OHHH OHHH"! "LEIGHA! LEIGHA! CAN I DO IT"! Liz shouted as she waved her hand in the air and jumped up and down like an excited five year old on a sugar high.

"Yes. Yes you can. "For that display of insanity". Leigha said as she shoved Peeta and Ceasar closer to Liz.

"NOW KISS"! Liz shouted as she shoved them together for the full two minutes, making them kiss.

"That was fun to watch". Leigha said as she munched on some popcorn.

"POPCORN"! Clove shouted as she dove for the popcorn.

"MY POPCORN"! Leigha shouted as she stood up making Clove miss, and do a face plant.

"Oww"... Clove moaned. Can I NOT at least have some popcorn for what I've gone through today! Clove said as she got up from the ground.

"Sure". "You can all have popcorn"! Liz said as she snaped her fingers and the room started filling up with popcorn.

"NO! YOU IDIO- DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"! Cato screamed as he chased after Leigha with his sword.

"IF YOU HAVE POPCORN FOR EVERYONE THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH ROOM FOR US! AND GET CATO TO STOP CHASING ME"! Leigha shouted as she ran through the piles of popcorn.

I can't stop the dare Leigha... AND I WANT POPCORN"! Liz said as she sat down next to one of the piles and took a hand full of popcorn and started eating it.

"FFFFFUUUU"! Leigha screamed as Cato finaly cut her with the sword.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ! Cato evilly laughed as he thought Leigha was dead.

"RESPAWN"! Liz shouted as Leigha re-appeared next to her.

"Did I miss any thing". Leigha said as a cocky grin spread across her face.

"Nope".Liz said as she continued to eat popcorn. Leigha snapped her finger and all the popcorn disappeared.

"Awwww"... Liz said as the popcorn disappeared from her hand.

"Liz"! "We need to finish QisaQ's truths and dares"! Leigha said as she picked the piece of paper with them on it causing her to grin evilly.

"What"... Liz said suspiciously as she saw Leigha's evil grin.

"I GET TO KISS CATO"! Leigha said jumping up and down excitedly as a fangirl does on a daily basses.

"Cato! Get over here or Slender will get you"! Liz shouted over to him, which made Cato rush over as fast as he could.

"YAY"! "MY DREAM HAS FINALLY COME TRUE"! Leigha shouted as she pulled Cato in and full out kissed him for 5 minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"! Cato shouted as he got as far away from Leigha as he could.

"It was a dare". Liz said normally as she flipped through the last issue ever of Nintendo Power.

"And A dream come true"! Leigha said as hearts appeared in her eyes as she most likely was replaying those five minutes in her mind.

Liz smiled as she looked at the crumpled piece of paper with a smile. " FOLLOW ME GALE AND MARVEL"! Liz said as a kidnapper would to small children, as she draged Marvel and Gale by the backs of there shirts into an un-known newly appeared room.

"FML". Marvel said as he sighed as he knew he was involved in another crazy dare.

"Try living in real life". Liz said under her breath as she thought about some of the times before she found "it".

Later...

Liz walked out of the room with Marvel and Gale huging each other.

"Closet"? Gale asked him as everyone got a WTF?! face on as they all knew what happens in "the closet".

"Sure". Marvel said as they ran off to the closet.

Umm... End? Leigha said as she looked at Liz who also was looking at her for help on what to do.

A/N:

_IT FINALLY HERE! I'm sssorry for the wait. School started and that stuff. Oh yeah Shout out to QisaQ for writing the part with the double date! Yeah. and someone stole my gym shorts and my gym locker broke so to who ever did it and they never may ever see this, RETURN MEH FING SHORTS!_


	6. Chapter 97

Chappie9

"7 YOU IDIOT"! Leigha said to the author.

"K fine I'll fix it"! The author said annoyed.

Chapter 7

"RARW PENISUS"! Liz said randomly.

"Why

"... Finnick asked because he was randomly walking by.

"Cause I'm bored". Liz said as she sat down on a pea green couch and turned on the TV to Sonic X. The Japanese one with subtitles cause it's way better than the 4kids version.

"Why don't you hang out with Leigha" . Finnick said as he sat down next to Liz on the couch.

"I don't know where she is". Liz said. Now clearly focused on the TV while Sonic turned into Dark Super Sonic.

"What's the point of this"... Finnick asked as he stared confused at the TV as Sonic smashed the robots. Liz proofed up a bowl of popcorn for her 5 favorite episode.

"So this hedgehog named sonic is trying to collect these magical gems *insert whole plot here* so that's what is going on". Liz said to Finnick who was now fully educated on Sonic X.

"Oh so he's trying to kill th- Y U NO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW"! Liz said as she chucked the bowl of popcorn in the air.

"Whops"... Liz said as the popcorn landed on the floor.

"You better clean that up". said as his eyes were glued to a commercial for a trident.

"K". Liz said as she got up and went to the closet to get a broom. When she opens the closet, Leigha and Cato fell out of it.

"It's her fault"! Cato said while pointing at Leigha.

"But you liked it" says Leigha flirtatiously.

"No comment" says Cato.

"Hey... Shouldn't we do something productive now". Liz said.

"Sure". Leigha said. She grabbed the toaster and yanked out the dare.

"This one is from TeamCatoForever"! Leigha said excitedly.

Have Cato keep his shirt off!

"OMG CATO IS SHIRTLESS I CAN BARELY BREATHE OF EXCITEMENT!" screams Leigha.

"OMG HES SO HOT!" screams all the girl.

"I'm jealous" says all the boys except President Snow and Finnick.

"I'm a freaking sex god. Jealousy is not my thing." says Finnick.

"Same." says President Snow.

"Wait... Why did I say that... I DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT"! Liz said freaking out.

"Alright then... That's Liz's line! Why did I say that"! Leigha said freaking out along with Liz.

"We're being... OOC"! Liz screamed. Liz and Leigha looked at each other for a few seconds and ran around in circles panicking. Plutarch put his hand on Leigha and Liz's shoulders making them stop.

"Stop running around acting like wild mutts". Plutarch said in a monotone voice.

"umm... NEXT DARE"! Leigha said awkwardly as she shoved the toaster towards Liz, making it pop out the next dare.

"These are from... Guest"!

I dare Clove to make out with Cato for 10 minutes and for Peeta to write a poem confessing his love for Clove.

"Ooh so Clove and Cato make out for 10 minutes. I'm adding a twist to it. Glimmer and Leigha have to watch it through bulletproof glass." announces Liz sneakily.

"WHAT! NOOoOOOOoOOoOOoOo!?" screams Leigha having a mental break down.

"Leigha, Leigha, calm down." Liz says trying to calm Leigha down.

"NO! I HAVE TO WATCH CATO AND DA BITCHEST OF ALL BITCHES MAKEOUT! I AM NOT CALMING DOWN!" screams Leigha.

"No, Leigha. If you don't calm down I will take away your machine gun." says Liz slowly. Leigha pouts and sits on the floor.

"Good girl. Now Clove and Cato go into the mysterious room behind bulletproof glass." says Liz making them go to mysterious room.

"Want me to tie Glimmer and Leigha up and make them watch?" asks President Snow.

"Sure! Now make sure Leigha can't talk and that Glimmer can't bite." orders Liz. President Snow nods and does as told.

"Can we start now?" asks Clove.

"Yes, go." demands Cinna. They start making out and Leigha tries closing her eyes but they are locked open.

"This is so painful to watch" cringes Glimmer. Leigha nods in agreement.

"Watch this, watch this is agony in hopes that someday you'll be Clove in that situation." terrorizes Cato Fangirl 248. Leigha starts making noises that sound like screams.

"Okay, you guys can be done kissing now, someone untie Glimmer and Leigha." bosses Liz. Finnick and Annie go to untie them and Cato and Glimmer go back to their seats.

"OMG I WILL KILL YOU CLOVE!" screams Leigha trying to maul her to death.

"Umm we need Capital nurses in isle 15." announces Liz. The Capital Nurses lock Leigha in a cage that says "Insane Asylum room for Leigha". In the room they lock Leigha in their where she can't talk since it wont be heard.

"Your staying in their until you can learn to control your need to kill Clove." Cato tells Leigha. Leigha crosses her arms and sits down in the chair in the room. She tries to take the chair apart and find a way out but then Liz uses

author powers to stop her.

"Author powers are quite fun"! Liz said happily.

Now Peeta must write a love poem - Leigha. Said a note Leigha slid under the door.

"Here's some paper and pen". Good luck. Liz said as she handed him some paper to pour his emotional things out on to.

Later...

"ohh! He's done"! I'll read it! Liz said as she grabbed the poem from Peeta's hand.

Clove,

A herb in a garden,

Different from the rest of her kind,

A secret poison,

Twisted And lovable at the same time,

Tricks you and lures you into a trap,

Killing you of,

One by one,

The apple you can't have,

My poisonous plant,

In the garden.

"Wow. You can't write can you." Clove said.

"Awe"... Peeta said disappointed that no one liked his hard work.

"Okay um this is it for TOD chap 8. BYE!" screams Liz. Suddenly everyone hears a loud noise coming from the insane asylum room.

"Leigha?" asks Cato. Everyone sees a le wild Leigha outside the insane asylum room.

"IM GONNA GET YOU CLOVE!" screams Leigha.

To be continued...

**A/N: RARW me back! Yeah I'm a Sonic fan! I'm a Mario fan to! I was having a sleepover with one of my friends and she was like gimme that and typed in the insane asylum part cause she's obsessed with them. So yeah... Bye and... I went to the mega maze today and we lost my friends little brother so we had to find him and the day before I got stung by a bee inside and I found out my math teacher was lesbian so life is cool right now. Bye for real.**


	7. OMFG IT'S A CHAPTER!

"Welcome to the 8 chapter of T- Hehehehheheheh I like trains"... Leigha interrupted.

"Why"... Liz said slowly scorching away from her.

"That little lady and I got some beer"! Haymitch said drunkenly.

"The smiley face was made in Worcester Massachusetts on October 5"! Leigha stated while petting the TV randomly.

"It's true". Said a random Caesar walking by.

"Alright then... Does anyone know how to ask a drunken child a question". Liz asked while looking at Leigha.

"LEIGHA IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!'' screams Cray.

"Umm alright then." Liz stated scooting away from him to.

"Lizzy! Where's ta beer at"! Haymitch asked while leaning on to her.

"Umm... I'm saying umm way to much so I'm just gona do some dares and truths now". Liz said as she called over the toaster to give her some. Leigha snatched the slip from Liz's hand and read it aloud.

These are from MustacheDude!

I dare Haymitch to do the wiggle to I'm sexy and I know it. I dare Katniss and Effie to switch clothes. One last truth Cato to say if Leigha wasn't so obsessed with him, would he date her.

"Wait... I herd meh name Haymitch said from the floor".

"Yeah you gotta do the wiggle". Liz said helping him up from the ground.

"One time a lady had birth to ten kids at the same time". Leigha said randomly.

"How does she know this stuff"... Coin said suspiciously.

"Idk". Finnick said.

"I LIKE SINGING! I LIKE DANCING! I LIKE TRAINS!" screams Leigha obnoxiously.

"No, bad girl Leigha. Stop it." orders Liz.

"NOoooooo." half screams half talks Leigha.

"If you shut up I'll let you go on a date with Cato!" says Liz.

"No, she w-" Cato argues getting interrupted by Liz's hand being out on his mouth. Leigha claps and jumps up and down.

"Wait, wasn't Leigha trying to kill me at the end of the last chapter?" asks Clove.

"DON'T REMIND HER!" screams Liz.

"I kill you Clove and you die. Like lol." says Leigha awkwardly.

"So I think it's pretty clear you shall be alive for a few more chapters..." says Mags.

"umm yay?" says Clove.

"Yeah. Haymitch. Chose a speedo". Leigha said as she held up a hot pink speedo with a baby pink stripe and a Light blue speedo with a dark blue stripe.

The blue one. Haymitch said so weirdly that the sentence didn't deserve quotation marks.

"You get the pink one". Leigha said handing him the pink one.

"Aww.".. Haymitch said as he started too take his clothes off.

"IN THE BATHROOM"! everyone shouted as they shielded their eyes.

"Once a kitten fell in a toilet"! Leigha said as she spun around in circles.

"Okay then"... Cato said as he started to walk away from her, just for her to randomly hug him.

" Hugs are the dinosaur spirits trying to eat your soul!" Leigha said squeasing him harder.

"Get this thing off of me"! Cato said with barley enough air to even say that.

"I'm Back". Haymitch grumbled as her walked into the room with a pink speedo on. Peeta went and barfed in the corner.

"See! It is that bad!" Cato said thinking Leigha huging him was what made Peeta barf.

"Turn around." Mags said pointing. Cato and Leigha then went and puked in the corner with Peeta.

" YOUR CLEANING THAT UP LEIGHA!" I DID IT LAST TIME! Liz proclaimed.

"Dam- BLEGH"! Leigha tried to say as she barfed again.

"Hahahahahahah"... Ha"! Clove Laughed as Cato glared at her for laughing at him before he started barfing again. Once everyone stoped barfing, Leigha went and got a radio and blasted I'm Sexy and I Know It.

"When I walk on by, girls be lookin by damn he fly"... sang the radio while Haymitch furiously wiggled his butt while in the speedo which was funny, but not something you would want to see every day.

"Ahh... Girl look at that body. Ahh... Girl look at that body. Ahh... Girl look at that body. I...I I work out!" The radio sang. Haymitch now was not wiggling just his butt, but his head and... torso i guess...

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle YEAH"! Everyone was now singing along, clapping and cheering. Haymitch was now flailing his whole body as he ran around the room like a mad man who was high. Which he was.

"I'm sexy and I know it." The radio finshed. Everyone had been dancing along to it and it ended up seaming like a party that lasted for one song. Leigha then picked up the radio and chucked it into the closet making the closet explode into a puff of sparkles.

"It'S RAINING SPARKLES"! Liz shouted as she ran around in the sparkles, making her all sparkly like.

"Hey! Don't take them all"! Leigha shouted as she ploped onto the floor and started to make sparkle angles.

"Yay! You aren't drunk anymore"! Liz shouted with excitement as she joined Leigha on the floor.

"Since when was I". Leigha said as she slowed down making her fifth sparkle angle. Everything went still while everyone went silent.

"Uhm... Next dare?"Liz said searching her jean pocket for the crumpled paper.

Katniss and Effie must switch clothes. Leigha said as she motioned for them to go into the bathroom to change clothes.

Since the author is now becoming very un-creative... A.K.A. Later...

Effie came waddling out the door while Katniss kept tripping.

"Um... these clothes are quite tight"! Effie said as she tried to sit down without ripping the district fabric.

"UGH! I keep tripping"! Katniss said in frustration.

"Well keep doing it"! I need more youtube channel views! Leigha said filming the whole thing on her white Iphone with a purple case with the word dream in white on the back.

"PUT THAT AWAY"! Katniss said with an anime style anime face. Look it up.

"No". Liz said pulling out her Ipad.

"YES"! Katniss screamed at the 2 younger girls.

"Fine". Liz said putting her Ipad magicaly in some un-known place". Same for Leigha.

"Where did you.. you know... put that... Finnick said akwardly.

"I DIN'T PUT THAT IN MY ASS! God. you guys are like the Sonic fanbase and "where does Amy keep her hammer thing""! Liz said pissed off.

"I thought you put it behind your ear"... Finnck said with a horrified look on his face.

"Well then... you all can ignore me! WHEEE! CORNER! LETS GO StAND IN IT!" Liz shouted as she ran to the corner.

"LIZ GET BACK HEAR! I NEED yoU TO READ THIS"! Leigha said like the excited fangirl she was.

"Kk. It says: Cato if Leigha didn't obsesses over you, would you date her"? Liz said as the mysterious grin on her face grew wider by the word.

"Say no, YOU DIE"! Leigha said pulling out her machine gun, pointing it at Cato's face.

"Y-Yes"? Cato stammered afraid of the consequences of saying no.

"YAY"! Leigha yelled as she pulled out her phone to tweet about it.

"SPASMS"! Cinna yelled as he smacked Leigha's phone to the floor.

"YOU IDIOT"! Leigha screamed pulling out her machine gun to shoot him.

"Whoa! Whoa! We still have some dares and truths to do"! Liz said pulling Leigha away from Cinna.

"Fine... just get on with them". Leigha said sadly.

These are from... TeamCatoForver!

*tears of joy* YOU USED MY DARE! *Dances around the room* Yeah, Im the biggest

Clato fan ever. I gotz more! *evil laugh*

I dare GLIMMER *cackles evilily* To walk naked through a swarm of angry wasps!

(Not a Glimmer fan!) *Cackles physcoticly*

*clears throat* Next Dare!

I dare... FINNICK To...hehehehehehehehehheeeeee...SWIM THROUGH A POOL OF

DOGGIE POO AND GIVE GLIMMER A GREAT BIG HUG! To Finnick: Sorry...heh...heh...

To Glimmer" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

"Do we have a pool of dog pooP"? Leigha asked as she turned to Liz.

"Uhm... I don't think so". But my friend has dogs so I think we could get some. Liz said as she headed for the door.

"Nah we can just use author powers". Leigha said as she used her author powers.

"Where is it"... Cato asked.

"Its out side. TO THE OUT SIDE"! Leigha proclaimed as he pointed to the door.

At "the outside"...

"If that was a regular pool, i would swim in it"! Liz said as she thought about swimming.

"If that was filled with water, I would kill my self". Johana said as she shuddered.

"Now Finnick. GET IN THE POOL AND LEIGHA GET THE POPCORN"! Liz said as she was very excited to see the events.

"Fine". Finnick then reluctantly jumped into the pool of dog poop. He then started swimming through the pool as the poop parted for Finnick as slowly as a slug.

"Go Finnick Go"! Annie cheered, not understanding the situation.

"Hahahahahahahhahah"! Clove laughed in her signature way as Finnick looked like he was about to puke at the grossness of the situation. Finnick finally reached the end of his hard journey across the pool of poop!

"Now go hug Glimmer"! Liz said point to daydreaming Glimmer in the corner.

"Lawl. Wuth". Glimmer said not what going as coming out of daydreaming.

"Ok, but can I wash this stuff off of me once were done with this"? Finnick said as his face scrunched up from the horrible stench coming from the poop.

"Sure. Now HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG"! Leigha started and soon everyone but a disgusted Finnick and a confused Glimmer.

"Wait... IS HE COVERED IN DOG POOP! EWWWWWWWW"! Glimmer said as they hugged.

"Gotta love youtube". Leigha said as she was, once again, filming the un-fortunate events of the Hunger Games cast. Finnick let go of Glimmer and the hug ended.

"Eww"! Glimmer yelled as she desprately tried to get the dog poop of of her.

"Lol". Leigha said as she put her Iphone back in her pocket.

"Who wants some more dares"! Liz said.

"From who"... Foxface asked.

The same author... Liz said as another devilish smile appeared on her face.

"HELL NO"! Glimmer shouted as fire appeared around her, Anime style.

"To bad"! Leiga said as she giggled at Glimmer's anger.

"You have to run through a swarm of wasps naked, but since the author really dosen't feel like describing a totaly naked girl, you will have a bra and under wear on. And it will be akward for readers". Liz said explaining.

"And you just broke the fourth wall". Mags added.

"Damn". Liz cursed under her breath at the smashing of the wall of fourths.

"STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP"! All the boys who were around Cato's age and Haymitch chanted.

"That is repulsive"! Effie shouted as a disgusted look crossed her face.

"Yes. And it's also mahogany". Gale added before he went back to chanting.

"..." said Effie. Surprisingly Glimmer took her shirt and etc. of and Katniss covered Prims eyes, covered President Snow's eyes because we really don't want any perverted comments from him, and LEigha covered Liz's eyes.

"I'M ONLY LIKE A FEW MOTHS OR SO YOUNGER THAN YOU"! Liz complained, jerking Leigha's hand of her eyes.

"For the record it's around ten months, "or so"." Leigha corrected.

"so what do we do now... the dare is done". Cinna said akwardly.

"Uhm... I guess were done for now..." Liz said shuffeling her feet.

If you want more content, SEND US SOME FRIKING TRUTHS AND DARES! Leigha screamed at the readers.

"Do so, and you get and internet cake". Liz said staring at Peeta which meant: Make some cakes. NOW!

"And remember kids, THE CAKE IS A LIE"! Leigah finshed.


	8. Insert good pun title here

Chapter... I don't keep track anymore

"WHAT"?! THAT WAS TOTALY MY MARKER"! Cato screamed in anger as he got out in the final round, which meant Prim had now claimed the title of markers champion.

"But Prim got it so your out..." Liz reasoned as she stood there in there referee outfit.

"Fine..." Cato said storming of the the depression corner.

"NO CATO"! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE FOR BEING OUT! Leigha screamed as she pulled Cato back to the circle.

"But... I lost my title of being champion...of markers... " Cato went back to the corner of shame.

"I know what will make you feel better"! Leigha said excitedly.

"What"... Cato said slowly coming out of the corner.

"MORE TRUTH AND DARES"! Leigha shouted excitedly.

"How will that help"!? Cato yelled at Leigha.

"I don't know we just haven't done it in a while because the author is lazy". Leigha told him as a shattering sound was heard in the backround.

"These are from... TeamCatoForver..."

*thinks of more dares* Oh! I got one! *listens to the tribute's screams of

horror*

I dare...(sorry Cato, my darling!) Cato... to...walk through the streets in a

pink Sleeping Beauty outfit, makeup and all.

Now for Clove... *thinks for a moment* to... have a deep fried Oreo eating

contest with Thresh! (Yes, not my most evil work, but, this is one of the rare

moments when I take mercy on my dear THG characters!)

Now! For a not-so merciful dare...

Ah! Gale, my least favorite charcter, of course! I dare you... TO GIVE HAYMICH

A BATH! *evil laugh*

"THAT BITCH"! Gale said angrily.

"WHOA"! We do NOT call the awesome people who give us dares bitches. FAN GIRL PIT"! Liz said as the fangirl pit opened under Gale.

"NOOOOOO"! Gale screamed as the fangirls fought over him.

"Anyways... Cato..." Liz started.

"Prepare to be a PRINCESS"! Leigha said as she held up a dress for him.

"Who want's to help"... Liz said with a devilish smile apon her face. Some of the girls looked at each other reading each others minds, asking each other "Should we do it or not"? Prim, Rue, Clove, Glimmer, and Snow (cause he's a perv duh(Snow not anyone else))

"No...No no. Go over there Snow..." Liz awkwardly said as the volunteered girls dragged a cursing Cato into the bathroom.

Later cause do I REALLY need to describe this part?

A pissed of Cato emerged out from the bathroom in a Sleeping Beauty dress (If you don't know it's pink) With an icy blue eye shadow, Mascara, Sparkly jet black eyeliner, Ruby red lipstick, rose pink blush, and fake icy crystal blue orb earings on with ruby red 1 inch heals. Someone started to snicker and soon everyone else started snickering, which turned into giggling and laughing as some ended put on the floor with tears of laughter in there eyes.

"Oh *gasp* my god *giggle* Cato! You look * snicker* so STUPID"! Clove said and soon after started laughing her head off.

"SAME"! Rue shouted as she rolled on the floor as if trying to put out a fire.

"No that we have hear the opinions of your peers... TO THE STREETS"! Liz said Shoving her out stretched finger towards the door. Liz walked out the door along with Leigha dragging a disapproving Cato with her.

On the so called streets they speak of...

"So... what do I do now..." Cato asked in a depressed sounding voice with a bit of anger still inside it.

"Just go umm... walk around..." Liz said akwardly.

"Look guys! There's some freak dressed up as a princess"! A guy shouted to his groupies.

"Time for us to go"! Leigha said as she started to teleported away. Though Liz stayed behind for a little bit.

"Your not alowed to hurt anyone though." Liz said as she quickly thought of a way for the dare to not cause a big crime investigation.

"What!? N- Cato was cut off.

"Bye!" Liz said as she teleported away leaving a cloud of smoke shaped like a troll face.

"Meh..." Cato grumbled.

"Hey freako! Why you dressed like a fairy princess!"

"I'm not a fairy princess..." Cato said stalling for time to think of a good explination so the people on the streets of... Some big city like New Your City or Boston.

"I'm...I'm... SUPER TOILET! A fairy princess by day, and a crime fighting super toilet by night! Keeping where ever we are safe from danger!" Cato said as the people of the groupie whipped out there cellphones.

Back with the Hunger Games people and Liz and Leigha...

"Oh.. my god..." Was all Liz could say as she held back laughs.

"Hahahahahahahahhahaha"!Clove laughed.

"THEY BETTER NOT HURT MY CATO"! Leigha said slamming her fist down on the table they were all sitting at or standing near.

"You mean MY Cato... Glimmer corrected.

"Do you WANT the fangirl, or fanboy pit"! Leigha threatened.

"No.. No no... Not now." Liz said shoving them away from each other.

"Can we please save my Cato from those horrible men"! Leigha said prancing around the room acting OOC.

"Meh. Sure. Liz said snapping her fingers once, to teleport Cato, and again to erase everyones memories and phones of hat happened. "You could have done that to Leigha. Liz said as Cato ripped of the dress and changed back into his normal attire.

"YES! I AM FREE OF THAT DRESS"! Cato said once the dress was of.

" Oh really Cato no! Wait... Super Toilet." Everyone snickered at Liz's comment.

"Haha". Very funny." Cato said angrly.

"Hmm... DEEP FRIED OREO TIME"! Liz screamed as a table with to big plates of deep fried Oreo's appeared, and another table with some deep fried Oreo's for everyone else.

" Clove and Thresh must have a contest to see who's the ultimate deepfried oreo eater!" Clove and Thresh went over to the table as sparkles filled Thresh's eyes.

"GO"! Liz exclaimed as Clove started gobbling them while Thresh ate all the deepfried Oreo's and the plate in one bite.

"DEEP FRIED OREO'S! WWWWHHHHHOOOOO"! Thresh screamed as he aste all the deep fried Oreo's in sight.

"Wtf"... Haymitch said as he took another swig of whiskey.

"K... no more deep fried Oreo's for him..." Liz said as she stepped out of the way to just barley miss Geting knocked over by him.

"NEXT DARE"! Leigha screamed

*Liz reads dare* "New rule. No more dares that involve people not wearing cloths in any way, except for this one because no one knew the rule existed." Liz said with an awkward but indescribable look on her face.

*Leigha reads dare* "I agree. Because I think no one wants to see or read about a nude Haymitch..." Leigha said but then started laughing at Liz's weird face.

"What's wrong with people being naked? It's a way of life! You know walking around on those really hot days with your- WE DONT NEED THAT FOR A MENTAL IMAGE"! Liz said as she put a hand over Haymitch's mouth.

"Ya. Gale you have to go give Haymitch a bath." Leigha said as she cRepitl popped up behind Gale and blew into his ear, making him giggle.

"So you find that funny! As if you want to... GALE LOVES HAYMITCH!" Liz concluded loudly.

" I KNEW IT"! Yelled Rory as he punched the air.

"No I'm not"... Gale said as his cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

"We're just going to say you are then." Prim concluded as everyone nodded in agreement.

"NOOOOOOO"! Gale screamed as it suddenly started to rain as he sank to his knees anime style.

"Hey guess what Gale." Liz said with out an interesting expression.

"What is it now..." Gale said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're not going to do the dare because one, the author made her self a deadline and... Ya..." Liz said awkwardly as Leigha turned into a chibi and started floating.

"O.K. next dare." Said Liz

"Wait" said Leigha

"What"

"LET'S INTRODUCE OUR SPECIAL GUEST IN CAPITAL LETTERS" Leigha said.

"YAY" A very loud noise shouted from some weird place.

"Wait you never told me-" Liz started.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shouted the same voice as the last one. All the sudden a head ran through the wall.

"Your cleaning that up." Leigha said to Liz.

"But I did it last time" Complained Liz.

"So your a Liz." Replied Leigha.

"Rarw circle." Shouted a very annoyed Liz. "So who are you anyway." Liz said still anoyed at having to clean stuff up.

"I'm your friend from Texas who finally escaped the over obsessing bitches who watch me 24/7." Shouted the random stranger.

"Ohhhh, hi Jordan." Leigha and Liz said at the same time.

"Can we get on with the dare." A drunk Haymitch said.

"Fine your such a demanding women." Said the mystery girl named Jordan.

"Well you were the one who ran through the door." Replied the now annoyed Haymitch.

"We'll your name is showing up in pages with that weird red line below it so there." Jordan said.

"Well you-" Haymitch started.

"SHUT UP." Liz said very annoyed. "I have one of those spray bottled that you use on cats."

Jordan and Haymitch shut up after that but gave each other annoyed looks.

" I have a cat"! Leigah said excitedly.

"Again. NOBODY CARES"! Jordan said to Leigha's face.

"O.K. as I was saying the next dare is-"

"LOZ FOR SENATOR JANITOR. LOZ FOR SENATOR JANITOR." Shouted Leigha.

"WTF." Everyone in the room shouted."

"O.K. sprits bottle time." Liz said while spraying everyone in the face.

"Ok Ok will shut up now." Leigha said.

"Speak for yourself. I didn't even do anything."district 5 boy said.

"You shall shut up now." Liz said. "Besides no one cares about you we don't know how you died anyway."

"We'll then." He said.

"O.K. The dare is from me, mu ha ha ha ha ha ha." Liz said

"Dude chill out." Jordan said.

"O.K. Then anyway the dare is I dare Marvel to call his mom and say that he got Foxface pregnant." Liz said. Foxface barfed in the corner.

"I cleaned the barf up last time your doing it this time." Liz Said.

"To bad your still a Liz." Leigh said.

"But-" Liz started.

"Liz be quiet we don't care, you go clean up barf now." Jordan said.

"Fine Leigha and Jordan you run the dare now." Liz said heading in the direction of the barf

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Jordan said extremely loudly

"Jordan get Liz's phone Im playing Dragonvale on mine." Leigh said.

"KK." She said.

"Hi mom." Marvel began. "Well I have something to tell you."

"Hurry on with it bitches." Leigha shouted.

"O.K. I got Foxface pregnant." Marvel shouting came from the phone.

"Rarrrrrrrr." Someone yelled as they ran through the wall.

"Dammit now I have to clean that up to." Liz said annoyed.

"Haha." Leigha and Jordan said at the same Foxface's mom popped up out of the rubble.

"How'd you know I didn't even call you." Marvel said

"Moms know everything except, for Katniss's mom and everyone's Mary Sue like character who's mother went insane." She said.

"Yes it's true." Katniss said.

"I shall kill you now." Foxface's mom said to Marvel.

"Only awesome people like me and Leigha and awesome Speacial guest stars like Jordan can kill people." Liz said annoyed.

"Really that's your excuse." Marvel said. "Besides it was a dare."

"I went through all that trouble for nothing." Foxface's mom said annoyed. "I shall kill you now." She said taking out a sword to kill Leigh with.

"O.K. slow down here 1 it was Liz's dare 2 killing is a little harsh and 3 use machine guns swords are so old fashioned." Leigh said.

"Well not everyone can have a machine gun like you Leigh." Liz said annoyed."And dude why'd you blame me."

"Again your a Liz." Leigha said.

"Rarrrr so confusing." The mother said as she blew up.

"NOOOOOOOO I have to clean everything up now." Liz shouted

"It's O.K. Liz, me and Jordan will help you clean up." Leigh said.

"Really." Liz said with hope in her eyes.

"No." Said Leigha walking away from the place where the explosion happened.

"That's what your worried about Liz my mom just exploded." Foxface said annoyed.

"So you died in the first book anyway." Liz said.

"PWONED"! Thresh shouted in his deep like voice. Le wild buzzer suddenly went off.

"And we are out of time"! Liz concluded.

"Good bye and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

A/N

Ok. Lots to cover here. First of this chapter is now dedicated to the kids and adults whom died in the Connecticut shooting today. May they rest in piece and live happier lives in another life time. *insert moment of silence here* second thing. I would like to thank Mustache Dude and QisaQ for all there help with there story so far. From there writing skills and there so called 'support', aka mostly criticism on my procrastination. One more thing. What do you guys think Liz and Leigha look like? Post I. The comments or pm. BYE! Wait... I'm sorry clatoforever. I just didn't feel comfortable writing the dare ok? THANKYOU. Why auto correct,why...


	9. The Late Holiday Chapter

A/N: Hehe sorry it's so short guys... Hehehehe... I'm sorry it's so short, I got the flu on Christmas and it was supposed to be up on Christmas EVE! Happy Hollidays!

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY"! Liz and Leigha sang out of tune as they skipped around the room.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT"! Cato screamed over their loud voices.

"Actually they switched from Deck the Halls to Jingle Bells at hour 2." Rue corrected.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE"! Cato shouted making Rue step back to avoid his spit.

"Gosh. Looks like some one's a Scrooge." Leigha said.

"No I think he's more of a Grinch. Liz said as she pondered on it.

"No. He's not all like rarw i'm gona ruin Christmas, he's all like rarw. Christmas." Leigha reasoned.

"Hmm... you're right. From now on I'm gona call you Scrooge." LIz said excitedly as she pointed at Cato's face.

"No". Scrooge said.

"To bad. Even the author wants to call you Scrooge." Liz said to Cat-SCROOGE.

"To bad." Scrooge said as he stalked of to the navy blue couch that existed.

"Liz! We need to have Cato feel the true meaning of CHRISTMAS"! Leigha shouted as she started to tie up Scrooge.

"We should go pick out a tree! Liz said enthusiastically. On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer, On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner, On Blitzen, and ON SCROOGE"! Liz shouted pointing to the members of the cast (in this order) Rue, Prim, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, and Annie... and Scrooge. They all proceeded to walk out the door as winter clothes magically appeared on them.

the Christmas tree farm...

"OMGLOOKATALLTHETREESANDHAPPY PEOPLEANDOTHER STUFFOMGCANDYCANES!ISNTTHISSOEXCITINGGUYS"! Liz proceeded to mumble out loudly in the haste of trying to contain all of her excitement.

"No". Scrooge and Katniss proceeded to say at the same time.

"Jinks! Knock on Rue"! Leigha shouted.

"What..." Rue said totally oblivious to what was going on before.

"One, I'm tied up, and two"... Scrooge started.

"And it's cold... and we have no Starbucks." Katniss finshed.

"OMG... WE HAVE NO STARBUCKS"! Leigha shouted to the clouds.

"Quick! TO THE STARBUCKS! Liz said as she snapped her fingers as the disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the..." The tree farmer said as he watched the strange group.

"Whops". Liz said as she reappeared and erased his memory, and then re-joined the group at the Starbucks.

The Local Starbucks...

"Rule number one of Starbucks. Everyone gets a coffee." Leigha instructed.

"Hi can I have One decaf Carmel brûlé latte, a peppermint hot chocolate, a- I thought that everyone was getting a coffee". Rue interrupted.

"Shut up. I'm ordering. A peppermint mocha, a ginger bread mocha with a turbo shot ( all I know is that it goes in coffee), a peppermint mocha frapichino, an eggnog frapichino, a cinnamon dolce frapichino, an holiday blend coffee, and a salted caramel mocha frapichino".

"Who gets what"? Katniss asked.

"Well everyone gets to fight over who gets what, since I have no idea what you all like. I just got holiday drinks. And the decaf Carmel brûlé latte and the peppermint hot chocolate is mine and Leigha's". Liz explained.

"Let me guess your's is the hot chocolate"? Katniss assumed.

"No. I have the coffee". Liz said as she picked up said drink.

"Now chose!" Leigha said after she took a sip of her drink. Finnick took the salted caramel mocha, Prim took the ginger bread mocha with a turbo shot, Petta got the eggnog frapichino, Katniss got the Peppermint mocha, Scrooge got the cinnamon dolce frapichino, Rue got the peppermint mocha frapichino, and Annie got the holiday blend coffee.

"Good. Now back to the tree farm." Leigha said as she snapped her fingers.

Back the random tree farm...

"OMGWEREBACKATTHETREEFARMANDS TUFFANDITSMELLSLIKEPINETREES HEREWHYARETHETREESSOBIGANDOH HEYLOOKITSTHETREEMANWESH-

SHUT UP LIZ!" Every one screamed over the talking girl.

"Oh! Look at that tree!" Liz said running towards a tree near the back of the farm. Liz showed of a dark green fir tree that was 8 feet tall like Vana White.

"But what about this tree?" Katniss said standing next to a tree that was a dark shade of pea green and 7 feet tall.

"That tree's ugly." Liz said anoyed.

"WE SHAL VOTE ON A TREE!" Leigha shouted.

" Hey you stole my reffere outfit!" Liz shouted pointing and waving her finger at Leigha.

"Do you want my vote?" Leigha asked.

"Yes." Liz sighed.

"Everyone who wants Katniss's tree, go over there. Leigha said pointing at Katniss's tree. "All who wants Liz's tree, go over to Liz's tree." Petta, Katniss, Prim, and Scrooge were over at Katniss's tree, while Liz, Leigha, Finnick, Annie, and Rue were over at Liz's tree. Liz threw a perfect snow ball at Katniss's face.

"PICK UP THE TREE AND RUN"! Liz said as all on Liz's side picked up the tree while Team Katniss threw snow balls at them as team Liz paid for the tree.

Back The Place where truths and Dares happen...

"RAWR CIRCLE WE HAVE A TREE"! Liz shouted like the Liz she is.

"Cool." The group of people that stayed behind said as they intently played spit.

"To decorating the tree"! Liz said pointing at the sky.

"The fun way." Leigha said as she pulled out 9 ornament guns, tinsel guns, and a star for the top of the tree.

"3...2...1...FIRE"! Liz said as they all fired at the tree, making it look perfect.

"Quick Scrooge. Get a chair and put this star on the top of the tree." Liz said tossing the yellow star to Scrooge. A chair randomly appeared and Scrooge put the star on the tree.

"YAY"! "THESTARISONTHETREEANDITLOOKS PRETTYANDSTUFF"! Liz said happily.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year"! Leigha exclaimed.

"And Scrooge knows the true meaning of Christmas"!


	10. The One Direction Chapter

11

"Wait...there's a show called Cats 101"? Leigha asked as she looked at the TV.

"Ya. It teaches you about different breeds about cats." Liz replyed.

"Harry would like this show." Leigha said as she daydreamed about One Direction.

"SOOOOO BORED"! Mustache Dude said as she ran over and sat on the couch to watch Cats 101.

"Get out of our story"! Leigha and Liz shouted in unison.

"Fine"... Mustache Dude replied before warping out of the area.

"What are you guys watching"? Cato asked as he sat down next to Leigha.

"OMG CATO IS SITTING NEXT TO ME"! Leigha screamed fangirling.

"When are you going to start doing Tod's"? Mustache Dude asked as she popped up from behind the couch.

"GET OUT"! They all shouted at Mustache Dude.

"Fine"... Mustache Dude said for the second time.

"We really should get back to Truthing and Dareing." Leigha said.

"Ya. This one is from PJOHANNA".

PJOHANNA:Dare: Johanna: have her wade in a kiddie pool for ten minutes

"Oh no"... Johana said as she started to back up towards the bathroom door.

"DART GUN"! Liz screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled out a tranquilizer gun, and Johana started to run across the vast room.

"WHICH IDIOT GAVE HER A GUN"! Johana screamed as she jumped over a couch.

"Perfect 10"! Leigha said as she held up a sign with the number 10 on it.

"Shooting games, don't fail me now". Liz said as she took aim.

"TACKLE FOOTBALL"! Peeta shouted as he tackled Liz and her gun to the ground.

"Leigha, did you... I don't know, happen to put random juice in the cereal today"? Liz said as she struggled to get up from under Peeta.

"Ya"... Leigha said as she smiled at the ground.

"And did I just happen to eat it"? Liz asked as she accounted for all of the crayness that was going on around her.

"MY BANANNA"! Finnick shouted at President Snow as he humped a potato.

"Ya... This wasn't a good idea." Leigha said as she facepalmed.

"Ok on three... 1, 2,3 EVERYBODY SHUT UP"! Leigha and Liz screamed at the same time as chaos turned into order again. (Awww...)

"Good children. Now Johanna go sit int that kiddie pool over there." Liz said pointing to the kiddie pool that existed in an area of the room near the popcorn bar.

"Noooo"! Johanna screamed as Leigha pushed her into the pool of water.

"I like pushing people". Leigha said evily.

"OMFG water"!

"Do you enjoy this"? Liz asked Johana as she watched from a couch that was closer to the pool.

"NO"! Johanna execlaimed.

"Well then. It's only ten minutes. It's not like you had to stay in there since summer 09 till now". Liz said as she smiled at her refferance to the One Direction song, Rock Me.

10 minutes later because this took awhile to write...

"You can get out now". Liz said as Johana kept out.

"And you should change. I don't want you hugging me just to get me wet like people do in fanfiction's". Leigha said as she tossed her some clothes.

"Now for some more dares from PeetaLover240". Liz said excitedly.

I dare glimmer to let effie put makeup on her blindfolded.

I dare Gale to bungee jump off the empire state buildling

I dare Clove to rig the bungee cord before he jumps, so that the cord wont work

Make liz kiss plutarch for 30 minutes.

Make glimmer cheerlead at the top of a really tall building.

make prez snow hijack effie into being obsessed with iphone cases

Prez. Snow has to make out with Finnick for 3 hours

Annie must be strapped to a chair and watch them make out.

Marvel must sing this parody of what makes you beautiful to Prez. Snow- Baby you are idiotic and uuugly. You make us all want to puke and leeaave. Cuz when you smile evily your up to no good. I hate you-u-u you are so fat. If only you saw from my-ii veiw. Youd under staand and want to puke to. Cuz you make us all sick and unhappy. I hate you-u-u you are so faaat fat fat fat thats what makes you faat.

"I like the last one". Leigha said happily.

"Hmm... Which one should we do first"? Liz asked Leigha.

"I think we should have Snow hijack Effie first". Leigha responded as she turned back to the news as they were telling about the One Directions concert last night and the riot that broke out, courtesy Leigha.

"Good idea". Liz said.

After Effie is hijacked...

"OMG Leigha where did you get that case"! Effie exclaimed as she ran over and snatched up Leigha's phone, depriving Leigha of her Twitter time.

"Uhm... The mall"? Leigha said as she grabed her phone and case back. Leigha's phone case was bedazzled with fake gems which were all the colors of the rainbow.

"That is so beutiful! You know I have a bunch of cases at my house! One is white with a peacock on it, another is red and blue, and I just have to show you all of them and"-

"Ok next dare"! Liz said cutting Effie of as Leigha sent her a 'Thank god that's over' look.

"Glimmer, Effie must do your make up bind folded"! Leigha said excitedly as Glimmer was suddenly tied down to a chair and a blind folded Effie appeared next to her along with a load of make up!

"MAKE UP TIME"! Effie shouted.

After the obsessive make up job is done... I'm skipping so much stuff...

"I'm done"! Effie said as she turned Glimmer around for all to see. Peeta, Octovia, Rue, and Bette went in the corner to barf.

"It's... It's..." Liz said as her left eye and right arm started twitching at what looked like a zombie, barf, and rainbow sprinkles had a three some and the rainbow sprinkles ended up having the child at 12 AM on New Years and the baby was 1,286 years old.

"My eyes"! The random Narwhal that was eating a bagel with Katniss screamed as his eyes melted out and died.

"NOoOoOoOoOoO"! Katniss screamed at the loss of her love.

"Go clean... That... Of your face". Liz said as she gave Glimmer some cotton swabs and make up remover.

"Wait! I want to take a picture for an iPhone case"!

"Snow go in hijack her please". Liz said as Effie was led away and Glimmer came out of the bathroom with a clean face.

"The next dare is Loz has to kiss Plutarch for 30 minutes!" Leigha says excited.

"WHAT! Awe..." Liz says annoyed.

"Mario sex" Leigha announces randomly.

"What?" Asks Katniss.

"Oh she always does this." Liz says turning towards Plutarch.

"COME AT ME SEXY LADY!" Plutarch says sexily.

"Im scared..." Liz says as she walks slowly to Plutarch.

"Do it Liz. Or I'll make you watch the apple video." Leigha says evilly.

"No no. I won't do that. COME AT ME PLUTARCH!" Liz says oddly.

"What apple video?" Prim asks curiously.

"Allow me to explain..." Leigha says.

*30 minutes later*

"OKAY GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, GALE!" Leigha screams.

"Damn you Leigha" Gale says unsatisfied handing his money to a laughing Leigha.

"Correct." Says Leigha smirking. Just then a timer goes off in the distance.

"Yay I'm done kissing Plutarch!" Exclaims Liz happily.

"Alright on to the next dare." Says Leigha

"What is this next dare we speak of?" Asks Liz awkwardly.

"Well...TO THE TOP OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" Screams Leigha.

*at the top of the Empire State building*

"Okay Glimmer to cheerlead here!" Announces Liz.

"Ooh I am a cheerleader so this will work. And luckily I am wearing my cheer leading uniform under my clothes!" Glimmer says while ripping off her clothes to reveal the uniform.

"That's normal..." Finnick says uncertainly.

"YOU STRIP BASICALLY 24/7! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!" Says a mad Glimmer.

"What's YOUR deal?" Asks Finnick.

"You wanna see what it is!?" Question a very annoyed Glimmer.

"OH IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Finnick says trying to jump on Glimmer.

"LADIES! Relax. Glimmer cheerlead." Liz says calmly.

"Fine! Give me an S! Give me an L! Give me a U! Give me a T! Give me an S! What's that spell? SLUTS!" Glimmer chants. Everyone stares at her with a blank face.

"Uh... Okay, time for Gale to bungee jump off the building and for Clove to rig it but Gale will come back to life with author powers." Leigha announces.

"Ooh yay! Cutty touchy feely!" Clove declares while cutting the bungee cord.

"Now jump Gale!" Liz says excitingly while pushing him off the building. He falls splat.

"Okay he's dead for now. BACK TO THE REGULAR TOD ROOM TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!" Screams Liz as everyone transports back to real TOD room. Then Gale gets brought back to life.

"The next dare is Finnick had to kiss Pres Snow for 3 hours with Annie watching." Leigha says evilly. Annie sighs and walks into the new and improved kissing room with the others. Liz ties her to a chair as Finnick and Pres Snow kiss for those long and disturbing 3 hours.

*3 hours later*

"YES! Peeta that IS Niall! You finally got it right!" Leigha announces proudly.

"And Niall is my favorite." Liz says slyly while winking. Suddenly Pres Snow, Annie and Finnick walk in.

"Oh hey guys. KATNISS! Who is the girl with the purple hairs name and who is she dating?" Leigha asks as she quizzes Katniss.

"Uh her name is Perrie, I think, and she is dating Harry I believe." Katniss answers nervously.

"WRONG! Well, her name is Perrie but she is not dating Harry. I am. She is dating Zayn." Leigha lies about dating Harry.

"Actually Harry is dating Taylor Swift." Liz corrects Leigha.

"Oh quiet you." Leigha snaps.

"I know... HAYLOR SUCKS"! ( sorry Haylor fans)

"Uh, what are you doing?" Asks Annie.

"One Direction knowledge class. I am the teacher." Announces Leigha.

"I am the assistant!" Liz says proudly.

"OMG! I love One Direction!" President Snow says excitedly.

"Really? Who's your favorite? Mine is Harry and Lizes favorite is Niall." Leigha asks and says at the same time.

"I like Louis. His hip thrusts make my feels go crazy!" President Snow answers like a teenage girl.

"Cool. My favorite song is They Don't Know About Us and Liz likes Kiss You." Leigha responds.

"I prefer Tell Me A Lie from there first album." President Snow says.

"ENOUGH ONE DIRECTION TALK! CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ONTO THE NEXT DARE?" Asks Cato annoyed.

"Fine, jeez your in a mood." Says Leigha.

"The next dare is... MARVEL HAS TO SING A PARODY TO WHAT MEAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL! Liz said screaming at the end.

"OMG FANGIRL TIME"! Leigha shouted excitedly as she,Liz, and Snow started to scream and jump around the room

"Marvel sing this and I'll cover the music". Leigha said handing him a peice of paper.

"Baby you are idiotic and ugly

You make us all want to puke and leave

Cuz when you smile evily your up to no good

I hate you-u-u you are so fat

If only you saw from my-ii view

You'd under staand and want to puke to

Cuz you make us all sick and unhappy. I hate you-u-u you are so faaat fat fat fat thats what makes you fat". Marvel sang to the music Leigha was playing in the background.

"That was the most truthful song evar"! Liz said fist pumping.

"I know right"! Leigha said.

"Ya"! Liz said as they high fived.

"Did some one sing a parody to one of our songs"?! Liam burst in shouting.

"And do I smell Nando's"?! Niall said heading towards the kitchen.

"1 yes 2 no and 3 OMFG IT'S ONE DIRECTION"! Liz screamed as Leigha ran over and glomped Harry while Liz went after Niall and Snow fainted.

"Harry and Cato are in the same room as me"?! "CAN LIFE GET ANY BETTER"?! Leigha screamed as she managed to hold down Harry under her weight.

"You guys suck". Cato said as he walked up to Liam.

"Oh really"? Harry said pushing Leigha off of him and walked up to Cato in a threatening fashion.

"Yeah. And we're gona fight". Cato said.

"BOSS FIGHT"! Liz screamed as Harry had a Mario costume on, Cato a Bowser costume, and Leigha a Princess Peach costume as Kiss You started to play.

"GO"! A random voice shouted.

Harry ran up to Cato and tried to jump on top of him but ended up Geting whacked by the costumes tail.

"I guess this costume is kind of useful after all". Cato said as he smirked while Harry got up and tried again to tackle Cato again and succeeds.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! "Harry Styles to the rescue"! Harry yelled as he started to beat up Cato.

"Why can't I get up"! Leigha asked Liz as he attempted to get up.

"Mario, or Harry, has to rescue Peach, aka you". Liz said as she smirked from a couch filming the fight for youtube.

"WIN"! The random voice shouted as Harry stood up yelling yeah and Kiss You ended as every thing turned back to normal again.

"Princess". Harry said as he picked Leigha up who was holding every thing in not to scream in his face.

"Thank you". She said as she kissed him on the cheek like in the games.

"I'm so proud"! Liz said as she stopped filming when they started snoging. Harry put Leigha down and everyone started to chat with 1D.

"That's all for Tod today! And may the odds be ever in your favor"!


	11. LAP DANCE NUMBER TWO

Chapter 12

"Long time no see"! Leigha said to Cato.

"Long time no see". Cato said to Cinna.

"Long time no see". Cinna said to a cauliflower.

"Long time n- WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND LONG TIME SEE"! Liz screamed in the cauliflower's face.

"Oh. The author just wanted to make a reference". Leigha said as she browsed photo's which appeared under the search 'one direction powerpuff girls' ".

"Well that makes perfect sense". Liz said as she leaned on the chair Leigha was sitting on.

"WTF"!? Liz yelled as she pointed at a picture of a dancing hippopotamus in a tutu doing the congo while shaking maracas as a golden retriever farts rainbows on the hippo's face. Everyone went over to the computer to see what the girls were looking at.

"What is that"! Effie shouted as she applied cyan lipstick to her lips.

"I... have no idea..." Leigha said as she closed out of the tab and shut the laptop.

"Since we GOT A DARE... let the 3979573295835728598759 Hunger Games begin"! Liz said as the author thought that sounded really stupid but yet did not delete it.

"These are for HungerGamesGirl999". Leigha said enthusiastically.

I have 2 dares if you stil need them makes out wih Haymitch XD and Cato has

to wear a bunny suit and hop like a bunny in pubic WAHAHA

"Interesting... the bunny suit is defiantly a reference..." Liz said as brought out a blue bunny suit and threw it at Cato's face.

"Oww! The zipper hit my face"! Cato said as he rubbed his eye.

"Go put it on! I want to see how sexy you look in it"! Leigha said excitedly as she pictured a bunny with Cato's face badly photo shopped on to it.

"What"... Cato said as he tried to think of how he would at all look sexy in the outfit.

"Just put it on". Liz said as she threw a box of Girl Scout cookies at Prim's face.

"Alright what do I do now". Cato said anoyedly.

"You look so sexy I just want to kiss you and eat chicken with you on a Saturday night while watching Finding Nemo in a bathroom". Leigha said as she slapped a lotion bottle. Everyone took a step away from Leigha after that.

"TO THE PUBLIC"! Liz said as she snapped her fingers and a blinding light surrounded Cato, Liz, Leigha, and a bucket of buffalo wings.

At the public...

"Now hop bunny, HOP"! Liz said as she pointed to Cato. As Cato started to hop like a retard, the public and Leigha started to laugh and film it on their phones, while Liz happily ate her Buffalo with one hand and filmed with the other hand.

When suddenly...

"OMFG THERE HOT DJDHFYENDKSOEJENJWKSOW,SKAKJSSMHSJ"! Liz exclaimed as she drooped every thing and ran around in circles, in the public (not in the people but the public area). The public proceeded to laugh at her and film her as Leigha stared at the hot wings on the ground.

"She made me pay for those"... Leigha said dissapointedly.

"Can we go back to... Where ever now"? Cato said as he stood next to her, watching the scene un-fold.

"Sure". Leigha said as they teleported back to the place.

Back at the place...

"WATAR"! Liz screamed as she went to the fridge and drank all the water.

"K then... On to the next dares"! Leigha said as she looked the slip with them on it over.

"These are from Jayjay1304." Liz said as her mouth was now not on fire.

Oh Leigha. I dare for you to hijack clove and cat into loving each other, rue to swear 37 times in a conversation and for finnick to put a mermaid dress on and sing my Bonnie lies over the ocean. Loved the chapter!

"YAYS A COMPLEMENT"! Liz said happily.

"Where am I"? Cat says as she sits in the middle of the crowed of people.

"You and Clove came come with me"! Leigha said as she grabbed both of their arms and dragged them to hijacking room.

"We'll that was eventful.." Liz said.

"Did you die ass whole"? Rue asked Snow.

"No"... Snow said awkwardly.

"We'll thats the shittiest crap I have ever seen in my whole damn life. Rue says.

"Ok apparently were starting that dare now." Liz says as a chorus of oohs follow.

"Shut the fuck up bitch". Rue says all emo like.

"I'm going to try to ignore that". Liz says as she throws a ketchup bottle at Finnick.

"Oww". Finnick says as he starts to eat the ketchup in under a minute.

"That's damn disgusting". Rue says to Finnick, who throws the empty bottle at her face.

"THAT HURT BASTARD"! Rue screamed in his face.

"Lol". Liz laughed.

"I'm back"! Leigha said as she kicked the door open to reveal Clove and Cat passionately kissing behind her.

"Shut the hell up bitch I need to yell and hot bastard over here, for throwing a damn empty ketchup bottle at my face.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK"! Leigha sap creamed as things had just gotten personal.

"Hell no". Rue said as she looked at her nails.

"It was a dare Leigha". Liz said all bored like.

"Oh. K." Leigha said.

"Let's go in the closet Cat"! Clove exclaimed happily.

"Kk"! Kat said as she followed her in.

"What the actual fuck." Rue said with a disturbed look on her face.

"I had to hijack them into loving each other". Leigha responded.

"This shit just made a lot more sense now". Rue said as she went back to observing the bristles on a tooth brush.

"MERMAID SUIT"! Liz screamed as she threw it at Finnick's face.

"Again, OWW"! Finnick yelled.

"Deal with it bitch". Rue said coldly

"Ya go put it on". Leigha said as she flipped through the February issue of Tiger Beat.

"Fine"... Finnick said as he stalked of to change.

"I'll help"! Effie said excitedly as she ran after him.

"Oh dear god no". Finnick said in disgust.

"You go do that Effie". Liz said absent mindedly as her eyes stayed glued to the glowing white screen.

"Arn't you guys going to help me"?! Finnick said with a face similar to that a helpless puppy would have.

"Nope". Leigha said as she yawned and went back to her magizen.

"Don't care". Liz said as she went back to her computer.

"Since you threw a fucking empty ketchup bottle at my face like a damn retard, I'm not helping you". Rue said as she proceeded to attempt to pants Cato.

"WTF"?! Cato responded to almost being panted.

"Aww shit". Rue said in disappointment at her failure.

"We're back"! Effie said happily as she presented Finnick. Finnick was wearing a mermaid costume with a green tail, a deep sea blue strapless shirt, teal elbow length gloves, a silver heart locket, and silver ball earrings. He also was sporting light pink blush, pink tinted lip gloss, light teal eye shadow,jet black eye liner, and a wig with long blonde flowing hair along with a jeweled tiara.

"What"... Was the only way Leigha could respond to the weirdness. Peeta and Octovia went and barfed in the corner.

"WHAT IS THIS PILE OF SHIT THAT IS DRESSED UP LIKE SOME FUCKED UP PILE OF CRAP SOME OBESE EGG-SHAPED MAN WOULD MAKE AFTER CREATING A DAMN CAKE AT TWELVE AM"! Rue shouted angrly.

"OMG LOOK AT THE MERMAID MAN"! Kat shouted as she burst out of the closet, with Clove following close behind.

"Dear god"... Liz said as she facepalmed.

"Sing Finnick, SING"! Leigha chanted.

"Fine... MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE OCEAN, MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE SEA, MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE OCEAN, SO BRING MY LOVE BACK TO ME, ROLL ON ROLL ON, ROLL ON MY BONNIE ROLL ON, ROLL ON, ROLL ON, ROLL ON, ROLL ON LITTLE BONNIE ROLL ON"! Finnick belted out.

"That... Was... AMAZING"! Snow fangirled.

"That was the worst thing I've heard in my life"! Liz retorted.

"God fine"... Finnick replied as he stalked of to get out of the costume.

"I'm an angisty bitch who is forced to swear like a drunk bastard all the fucking time and do all this random shit with a bunch of other people who could eat crap all day for all I care. I don't give a damn. Oh yeah and I didn't mean all of this damn crap I had said before, I only had to say it because bitch one and bitch two over there made me. I HATE THIS LIFE AND CRAP IS A CRAB WHO MAKES CAKE OUT OF SHIT ALL HIS DAMN LIFE! IM FREE FROM THE DARE OF SWEARING! WHOOO"! Rue said in an awkward fashion.

"We'll that raps up those dares... On to the next ones"! Liz said happily.

"These are from TeamBeetee". Leigha informed.

TeamBeetee:Wiress: give beetee a lap dance

Katniss: who is better, darius, twill, or bonnie

(They all got cut from catching fire)

Annie: would you rather date Marvel or Gloss

Kiss the winner!

"We'll this will be interesting". Leigha said as she smirked.

"Agreed. GO SIT IN THAT CHAIR OVER THERE"! Liz barked at Beetee and Wiress.

"Alright". The two adults replayed as Wiress sat on the chair and Beetee sat on Wiress. Wiress moved her legs up and down, which made Beetee's body move along with them.

"Well that's not awkward at all"! Leigha said sarcastically.

"Wait... Were you being sarcastic"? Liz questioned.

"No, I totally wasn't at all". Leigha said more sarcastic than the last time.

"Ok good. I couldn't tell". Liz said as she went back to Beetee and Wiress's awkward dance.

"THE COUCH FUCKED UP WHORES ON THE SATURDAY NIGHT DURING THE CLIMAX". Haymitch said as he threw a bottle of alcohol at the wall.

"..." Said everyone accept Haymitch.

"Um... Back to the... TRUTHS"?! Leigha shouted as she was clearly shocked.

"Um yeah... Ok Katniss who is better. Darius, Twill, one Bonnie". Liz asked.

"Bonnie". Katniss quickly replyed.

"YAY"! Bonnie said in a deep manly voice.

"Alright then... Annie who do you like better. Marvel or Gloss. Leigha asked.

"Um... Marvel"? Annie replyed un-surely.

"NOW KISS"! Leigha screamed as she shoved Annie and Marvel together into a kissing position. They broke apart.

"I didn't get to breath"! Annie said quietly as she not so quietly sucked in breaths of air.

"So". Leigha said.

"So...SO!RARW ATTACK"! Annie screamed as she attacked Leigha.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! Leigha screamed.

"Um... MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR"! Liz said nervously.

"HELP MEH LIZ"! Leigha yelled as Annie chased her around the room.

"ANNIE STOP CHASING HER"! Liz yelled as she chased after Annie.

"No comment". Cato said.

**A/N: Hehe sorry for the late update guys... Well first order of Buisness, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KATHERINE, AKA PEETALOVER240! Ya. It jsut snowed a lot in my state and this chapter should have been up and finished on Friday, but the internets... IT'S SO MAGICAL! Ya... Good bye and may the odds be evar in your favor!**


	12. The Duck Song

Chapter 13

"Hey guys, remember when we played SLENDER"?! Leigha screamed as she got to saying Slender.

"Ya". Cato absent mindedly replied.

"THERE'S A SONG"! Liz screamed in his right ear.

"AND WERE GONNA SING IT"! Leigha screamed in his left ear.

"There goes my hearing"... Cato sighed.

Liz and Leigha singing (Screaming in everyone's faces):

Who can make your soul die...

With a passing glance?

Leave a bunch of notes around and make you poop your pants,

The Slenderman! The Slenderman man!

Oh, the Slenderman can 'cause he hunts you in the dark and makes your

nightmares real!

Yeah,

Who's around the corner

Wearing stretchy clothes?

Hiding in a bathroom with no showers or commodes?

The Slenderman! The tentacley Slenderman!

Oh, the Slenderman breaks every child he takes

Drags 'em off to purgatory...

After that it gets quite gory...

How's that for your bedtime story?

Who is right behind you...

As you run in vain?

Who can kill you even if you somehow win the game?

The Slenderman! The Slenderman can!

Oh, the Slenderman can 'cause he mixes you with blood until your bones

taste good...

Ohhh, Slenderman!

"Well that is officaly the weirdist song I've heard". Cato said as the

others nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to hear 'Oh Sandy' by Daily Grace"!? Leigha said.

"No tha- OH SANDY LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THAT TR- NO THANKS"! Cato

yelled as the girls started to sing anyway.

"Aww"... Leigah sighed.

"But not to worry, we have dares to do"! Liz said as Leigha similed at

Liz spreading the cupcake cheer.

"This one is from RachelTheKola"! Leigha said.

i dare president snow to dance around in a dora the explorer bikini to the

duck song

"F U PATRICK" screams Peeta from floor 69.

"How did we get on floor 69 and who is this Patrick you speak of". Liz questioned.

"I don't know". Peeta said as he munched on a cow.

"All right then. Here is your... Umm... Bikini"... Leigha said as she reluctantly handed the bikini to Snow's out stretched hands. The bikini depicted Boots smoking weed while banging Dora. Tico is running from Swiper the rapist who is trying to steal your virginity.

"Now go change. Hey Leigha did we invest in in an un-scaring machine shit like thing. Liz said as the author thought, Hey, I have no idea what I'm writing.

"The penis levitates off the ground. Finnick announces to the crowd.

"WOOH GO FINNICK!" announces Annie.

"What...oh hey look Snow is- OH DEAR GOD MY EYES IT BURNS"! Liz screamed as she ran to barf in the corner with Peeta and Octovia. Snow then started to sing.

SO A DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMONADE STAND AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNIN THE STAND!

BUM BUM MOTHE FUCKING BUM!

GOT ANY GRAPES?!

AND THEN HE WADDLED AWAY WADDLE WADDLE WADDLE! Snow then proceeded to start waddling.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BAH! Then Snow jumped into the fangirl pit.

"Cool... Um the next dares and truths are from QisaQ"! Leigha says awkwardly.

Beetee has to create a thingy mah jiggy I don't care what, that can destroy the whole world. Leigha must run a chapter by her self, without Liz. If Liz could be any Hunger Games character for a day, who would she be? And the final truth, who does Snow want to date.

"Ok Beetee go of and make the doomsday device thing". Liz commanded as she pointed at a pile of random building junk in the corner.

"So Snow... please go take of the bikini"! Leigha said as she facepalmed.

"Oh cra-" Peeta and Octovia exclaimed as they went back to barf in the corner.

"Not cleaning that up"! Liz proclaimed.

"Not doing it either". Leigha stated.

"Damnit". Liz swore.

"Ok so Liz, if you were going to be a Hunger Games character for one day, who would you be"? Leigha questioned as she kicked a chair.

"Umm... I would be a random capital citizen for a day because I wouldn't have to do anything. And their is food in the capital". Liz explained.

"Well... that actualy makes sense". Leigha says.

"Well no shit Sherlock that's why I chose that". Liz stated.

"Ok then. Since Snow is back, who do you want to date"? Leigha asked.

"I would like to date Peeta"! Snow said as he hugged Peeta tightly.

"Help... Breathing... Getting...difficult"! Peeta gasped as he struggled to get out of Snow's iron grip.

"I HAVE FINISHED MY DOOMS DAY DEVICE THING BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"! Beete laughed evilly.

"Cool! We should try it out to see if it works"! Liz said excitedly.

"Do you want to die"?! Beete questioned.

"Why not". Liz said.

"Umm... That's nice Liz"... Leigha said as she took a step away from her.

"OH! LET'S PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON"! Liz yelled as she ran towards the machine to press the big red button, that was clearly labeled: IF PRESSED WILL MAKE WORLD EXPLODE!

"NO"! Leigha yelled as she dove and tackled Liz. Leigha then proceeded to take of Liz's shoe and throw it across the room.

"No my shoe"! Liz yelled as it landed in the Peeta fangirl pit.

"Whoops"... Leigha said.

"NOOOO THAT WAS MY FAVORITE AND ONLY PAIR OF SNEAKERS! HOW COULD YOU"! Liz screamed as she mourned over the lost shoe.

"Liz"...

"THEY WERE THE PERFECT SHADE OF BLUE"!

"Liz"...

"ABD I DIDN'T HAVE TO TIE THEN IN ORDER TO MAKE THEM STAY ON! I COULD JUST TIE IT TO MAKE IT LOOK PRETTY AND SLIP IT ON"!

"LIZ"!

"What".

"Author powers". Leigha said as she made Liz's shoe appear again.

"Yay"! Liz said as she put the shoe on again.

"Your really weird". Haymitch slured.

"Well that's the end of this chapter! You won't be seeing me next chapter because of one of the dares". Liz said like an excited announcer.

"I'm gonna make sure we blow something up"! Leigha said as she pulled a crate of TNT into the room.

"Umm... Well MAY THE ODDS BE EVAR IN YOUR FAVOR! GOODBYE"! Liz said as she waved at the fourth wall.

"Pickles"! Effie shouted randomly.


	13. Let's Blow Things Up!

Chapter 14

"WHO WANTS TO BLOW THINGS UP"! Leigha runs in yelling.

"Does it involve blowing up a fangirl pit"?! Cato asked hopefully.

"Nope"... Leigha said as she help up a sign saying:GUESS AGAIN BITCHES!

"Do we get to blow Effie"? Haymitch asked hopefully.

"EWW NO"! Leigha screamed as she took a few steps away from Haymitch.

"Aww... Were gonna go in the closet anyways". Haymitch said as he dragged Effie into the closet.

"Ok then"... I guess were gonna do some dares no- OW! YOU STUPID TOASTER"! Leigha yelled as the toster ramed into it with a note taped onto it.

"What's that"? Cato questioned.

"Its a note. I'll read it".

Dear Leigha,

Hi. I wanted to get into the chapter, even though it will only be for a few lines. IM SOOOOOOO BORED! RAWR CIRCLE! Bye.

-Liz

"K then... ON TO THE DARES"! Leigha shouted.

"THE FIRST ONE IS FROM CEELOLOVESDUCKS AND IT IS FOR KATNISS TO KISS PRESIDENT SNOW!" Leigha screams.

"Umm" Katniss says. Leigha quickly then pushes there heads together and says "now kiss".

"EWWW" yells Katniss pulling away and running to the bathroom. It turns out to be one of the many fangirl pits.

"AHHHHHH" screams Katniss hoping to not be mauled by fans. Then she sees no one in the pit.

"What pit is this?" Asks Katniss curiously.

"That is The Wanteds pit." Leigha states as if it's the most obvi thing ever.

"Hey I like The Wanted!" Clove says in defense.

"But you have your own pit so you can't be in one. Also your not a certified fangirl." Leigha replies back all sassy-like.

"Fine" Clove says discouraged.

"Onto the next truth! And that is, Prim would you rather date Haymitch or Gale?" Leigha says.

"Gale." Prim answers.

"Correct. The next dare is Peeta is dared to volunteer for the Hunger Games." Leigha announces.

"Ok. How do I do that?" Wonders Peeta.

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR REAPING CLOTHES!" Leigha says and everyone gets in them.

"What do we do now?" Asks Wiress.

"Effie choose people." Leigha demands.

"I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU" Effie screams obviously not understanding the order.

"No, reap someone." Leigha says.

"OHHH. I reap...CAPITAL KID 567 ALSO KNOWN AS JUDY SAMANTHA HORAN." Effie announces as she reaps.

"AND FOR THE BOYS I REAP GALE!" Effie says.

"I VOLENTEER!" Screams Peeta.

"okay that's wonderful. The next truth is Prim who do you like more Buttercup or Katniss?" Leigha says.

"Buttercup. Duh!" Prim says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"PRIM! I'm offended!" Katniss says dramatically.

"Whatever" says Prim.

"Alright, well we're done with all the truths and dares. What should we do now..." Leigh's ponders.

"I KNOW" she screams suddenly. Then Leigh grabs Snows phone and exits the room.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Questions Flavius.

"And with my phone!" Snow says. Suddenly everyone hears a scream from Leighas mouth.

"What is it?"'asks Beetee.

"H-his background" stutters Leigha.

"What's the background?" Asks a curious Twill.

"P-porn." Leigha stutters again.

"EWWW SNOW!" Posy says in disgust.

"Oops?" Snow says making it obvious he meant to do that.

"But Leigha why did you need to use the phone anyways?" Asks random Capital Kid 568.

"You'll see" Leigha says with an evil smile. JUST AS SHE SAYS THAT A GIANT CARNIVAL BURSTS THREW THE DOOR.

"I CALLED TO PLAN A CARNIVAL!" Leigha screams at the top of her lungs.

"SICK!" Shouts Prim running to the elephant rides.

"First I need to blow up the stuff I dislike." Leigha announces evilly.

"Umm that may not be a good idea..." Cinna says being responsible.

~5 minutes later~

Within those 5 minutes Leigha managed to blow up a purple bikini, a zombie trainer, a soup kitchen, most of Asia, SEGA, and half the world.

"Who knew that much could fit in here..." Katniss says amazed.

"Author powers." Leigha shrugs.

"Can we do carnival stuff now pleaseee" Gale complains like a little kid.

"Sure!" Leigha says excitedly. Everyone quickly stampedes over to the fun stuff. Leigha pulls Snows phone out of her pocket and takes another call.

~2 hours later~

"That carnival was so fun!" Exclaims Haymitch. Then Leigha starts laughing hysterically.

"What?" Asks Cato concerned by Leighas laughing.

"COME IN BOYS!" Yells Leigha. Suddenly One Direction walk in. And if you don't like them by now(there like sixth appearance) then you are a fuckless toe path.

"What's the craic wey hey" Niall Horan  
says walking in.

"Hey Niall! Glad you could make it!" Leigha says casually because she's met them like 6 times before so she isn't screaming on the outside.

"HEYYYY!" A very hyper Louis Tomlinson said.

"Louis shut up" Zayn Jawaad Malik says. Leigha quickly grabs her legendary popcorn to eat while watching the fight.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY BOOBEAR!" Playgrounds Harry Styles. Suddenly Harry pushes Louis up to the wall and makes out with him.

"Guys, as much as I ship this GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND GIVE US A CONCERT!" Leigha shouts.

"Jeez your in a mood" Liam mutters under his breath.

"Bitch I will cut you" Leigha threatens.

"PERFORM ALREADY!" Shouts Mrs. Everdeen. Hurrily One Direction starts to perform.

"Do you remember summer '09..."

~After the concert~

"THAT WAS AWESOME" shouts Leigha.

"Yeah!" Agrees president snow.

"END THE CHAPTER" screams a tired Hunger Games cast.

"Fine. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BYE!" Leigha says ending the chapter.

**A/N: Hi people! First of thanks WisaQ for writing this one and doing it a lot quicker that I do! Stupid lazy me. Any suggestions or comments or anything, even flames which will be used to help Leigha blow more stuff up.**

**Leigha: Yay**

**Me: See you later and may the odds be EVAR in your favor! GOOD BYE!**


	14. Eat All The Food!

"WELCOME TO- BWAHAHAH I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD"! Liz screamed as she popped up from no where.

"Haha! You owe me five bucks Plutarch"! Seneca yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at a blender.

"I was really bored when you were hosting the chapter all by your self. Though I managed to capture a Jirachi"! Liz said as she pulled a pokeball from her backpack.

"NO WAY"! Leigha screamed as she ran to look at the pokemon.

"I also saw a Chansey, but it was eating a pair of pants which was eating a orange, so I thought that I probably shouldn't try to catch it". Liz told.

"Yeah that was a good idea". Leigha agreed.

"What's a Jirachi and what's a Chansey"? Finnick asked.

"They're Pokémon"! Liz and Leigha shouted as Leigha held up the pokeball with her Pokemon (Alakazam) and Liz held up her pokeball with her pokemon ( a female Frillish).

"Ok then"... Finnick said as he thought that the girls some how got more insane then they were before.

"Dare time"! Liz yelled as she ran around with an oversized green bucket on her head, which went down to her stomach.

"These are from Guest"! Leigha anounced.

"Ow". Liz said as she ran into a wall.

:MKAY! Dares: I dare Peeta to wear a wedding gown and sing Thrift Shop! And

make Clove sit on her head for the next 3 rounds. Ooh I dare Cinna to borrow

Glimmer's bra and put grape fruits in it, then wear it! Truths: President

Snow, if everyone here was drowning, who would you save?

"Clove. Head stand. Go". Liz ordered.

"Fine". Clove sighed as she balanced on her head.

"So Snow, who would you save from drowning"? Leigha questioned.

"I would save Prim! She makes a lovely prostitute"! Snow said with glee.

"It's true". Prim replayed as she awkwardly went to stand next to Snow.

"Okay then"... Liz said as she tried to change the subject.

"Peeta here's a wedding gown for you to wear"! Leigha told as she held up the gown. the wedding gown was styled so that it hugged the torso but had a long flowing bottom. The dress was strapless and the top was embroidered with shinny fake pearls in a wavy fashion.

"I have no idea weather I want to laugh at you, or feel bad for you. Wait I know, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"! Clove laughed.

"I don't like you". Peeta muttered as he snatched the dress and walked to the bathroom or changing place thing.

"Like that matters". Clove counters.

"CONSTIPATED PANTS"! Liz screams as she pops up behind Finnick.

"That's not scary". Finnick said as he sighed.

"Wait did I miss something"? Leigha asked.

"Yeah Finnick and I made a bet that I couldn't scare him". Liz answered.

"And when was this"? Leigha asked.

"Last Thursday when you were chasing The Wanted for taking you Walmart cake.

*FLASHBACK TIME*

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLES"! Leigha screamed as she chased The Wanted down an L.A. alleyway.

"We're sorry"! The Wanted yelled as they tried to save them selves from the deranged fangirl.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU DID". Leigha screamed as they were coming closer to a dead end.

"WHAT ELSE DID WE DO"! Max yelled.

"YOU TOOK MY WALMART CAKE"! Leigha yelled.

"We never took you Walmart cake." Nathan told her calmly.

"What... ok then bye". Leigha said as she left.

"Pwoned". Tom says as he bro fists his fellow Wanted members.

*END OF FLASHBACK TIME*

"You were pretty pissed that day". Cato commented.

"Yeah you were to pissed to realize that a few hours later the Wanted was in here eating your Walmart cake in the sex closet. Liz told.

"THEY WERE"?! Leigh screamed in Liz's face.

"Yeah. Now don't destroy anything or get you self killed. K"? Liz told Angry Leigha.

"NO IT IS NOT OK"! Leigha yelled as she stormed out of the place and went after The Wanted.

"Aw crap. Now we have to wait for her to get back before we can do anything else... IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAY SHIPPING'S GAME"! Liz yelled excitedly.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO"! Everyone else except Cato yelled.

"What's that". Cato asked.

"It's where everyone must cosplay gay shipping's of my choice"! Said an over excited Liz.

"Oh. NNNNNNOOOOOO"! Cato yelled as everone joined in.

"You don't have to join in. This isn't Glee you know". Liz remarked.

*two hours of cosplaying and Leigha beating up The Wanted later*...

"NOW KISS"! Liz yelled as she made Marvel and Snow kiss while dressed as Louis and Harry. When Liz told them of the last shipping Snow demanded to be Louis and Liz decided to torture Marvel so she chose him.

"I COME WITH WALMART CAKE"! Leigha says as she tryumphiantly walks in whit walmart cake in hand.

"SAVE US"! The boys yelled at Leigha.

"Aww we have to stop since Leigha is back". Liz whines as the costumes are replaced with everyones normal attire.

"What"... Leigha says as a really funny look spreads across her face.

"I was playing the gay shippings game". Liz replies.

"Oh". Leigha says as she sets down the walmart cake on a random table made out of mahogany wood. Effie then gasps.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY"! Effie yells in an un-lady-like manner as she runs over to admire the wooden table.

"can we get on with the dare? I want to get out of this itchy dress". Peeta whines.

"K. Here's a microphone, kareokes up there, and Leigha you have the camera, right"? Liz asked the brunet.

"Yup. Start singing"! Leigha says as she starts to eat some walmart cake. The begining of Thrift Shop drowned out all other noise in the room. Peeta was only singing for the main rapper person guy. You know what I mean.

"I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I'm I'm I'm huntin lookin for some bargains. This is ducking awesome". Peeta sang in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Come on Peeta! Actually swear"! Katniss complained to her boyfriend.

"Fine. Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!" I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty! That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey." Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,

Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets".

"PIZZZ" Liz sound affected.

"I wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat From that thrift shop down the road". (A/N: I'm cutting this down because no one wants to read the lyrics of thrift shop for the whole chapter. Besides, your most likely skipping over this an)

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket! I'm I'm I'm huntin, lookin for some bargains. This is fucking awesome."

"WWWWHHHHOOOOOO"! Everyone cheered as Peeta finished.

"Can I get out of this dress now"? Peeta asked.

"Ya sure". A Walmart cake covered Leigha anwsers.

"GRAPEFRUIT"! Liz yelled as she chucked two giant grapefruits at Cinna, both hitting him on his cheeks.

"NO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE"! Cinna yelled as he clutched this cheeks.

"WE SHALL DESTROY YOUR CAKE"! The Wanted yelled as the took baseball bats and destroyed the cake.

"NO MY BEAUTIFUL WALMART CAKE"! Leigh sobbed.

"VOLCANIC GUYSER"! Clove yelled as she put mentors in a 2 leiter bottle of Doctor Bob ( the Stop and Shop version of Doctor Pepper).

"CAN WE STOP USING CAPS LOCK TO EXPRESS OUR FEELINGS! I MEAN YELLING SLASH SOBBING"! Liz yelled.

"Ok". Cato said as he poured the Doctor Bob on Leigha.

"And now I am covered with Doctor Bob". A pissed Leigha commented.

"I find this hilarious. And to think, all I needed to have this happen was to throw some grapefruits at Cinna. I should do this more often". Liz also commented.

"Ok Cinna go steel Glimmers bra like a pedophile, and fill it with the grapefruits Liz threw at you. Then WEAR IT"! A suddenly dry Leigha informed.

"Stay back you fool"! Glimmer commanded.

"No". Cinna said as he magically stole the bra with out having Glimmer taking off her shirt. Cinna the took of his shirt, strategically placed the grape fruits in the bra, and then put it on.

"Lol"! Liz said as she took the picture for Instagram.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT"! Cinna sang as he started to dance.

"WIGHLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH"! Snow also sang as he did a disturbing dance.

"AAAHHHHH MY EEEEYYYYEEESSS"! Everyone screamed.

"Shouldn't we be used to this by now"? Octovia asked.

"I don't know"! Portia replyed.

"I agree with her and ON TO THE NEXT DARE! WWWHHHHOOOO"! Liz yelled.

"Who gave her whipped cream". Leigha asked. Peeta slowly raised his hand.

"You idiot". Leigha said as she facepalmed.

"Did you know, that Baka means idiot in japanesse?! THE MORE YOU KNOW"! Liz informed.

"Ok then... This dare is from MustaceDude". Leigha told.

I dare pres snow, prim and peeta to eat so much that he blows up

"Look a random all you can eat buffet has appeared, sponsored by Doctor Bob soda"! Liz said as she stole a muffin from the food bar.

"And GO"! Leigha signaled the beginning of the eating. Peeta took an assortment breads, muffins, pastries, and other baked goods on to his plate, then started to eat. Prim took lots of rolls and started to spread lots of goat cheese on the rolls and started to politely eat. Snow just went over to the table and grabbed the first thing he saw, and shoved it into his mouth. Which happened to be a wedding cake. Liz snuck over to the table and started to inhale a pizza.

"Liz! Your not in this"! Leigha told.

"But Leigha! It tastes so good"! Liz said with a mouth full of pizza.

"To bad". Leigha said as she confiscated the pizza.

"NO MY BEUITFUL PIZZA"! Liz yelled.

"NO! We are NOT starting this again"! Cinna said as he went go to play with his grapefruit boobs.

"We'll that sentence was messed up". Leigha commented.

"Agreed". Liz agreed as she continued to eat her pizza.

Laterish...

Snow was the first one to blow up after one wedding cake, half a meatloaf, some lasagna, lemon chicken, and on his twentieth buffalo chicken leg President Snow exploded.

"HOLY SHIT SNOW IS A PILE OF SPARKLES AND CONFETI"! A surprised glimmer screamed.

"Well would you have wanted it to be blood, guts, and un-digested food"? Liz asked.

"Um"... Glimmer murmured.

"Exactly". Liz said cockily.

"Well that's an image I really don't want to see in my sleep". Leigha said as she shuddered.

"OMG NO PEETA EXPLODED"! Katniss sobbed.

"Well that was quick". Leigha commented.

"Yes it was! Peeta had eaten 10 muffins, two of each district bread, a pund of some random Chinese food, 50 California rolls, and a five pound bag of kettle corn". Claudius Templesmith commented.

"... That's nice". Liz said.

"So I wonder how Prim is- well that's confeti and sparkle pile number three! Revive time"! Liz said as she pulled out a universal remote and Prim, Peeta, and Snow appeared like nothing had never happened.

"I never want to ever eat food again. OMG PIZZA"! Snow yelled as he went to devour the pizza.

"NO! THAT IS MY PIZZA"! Liz said as she protectively took all the pizza's.

"GIVE ME THAT PIZZA"! Snow demanded.

"NNNNNEEEEVVVVVVEEEERRRR"! Liz yelled as she ran with the pizza's.

"GGGGGGGIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEE"!

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOO"!

"TTTTTTRRRRRRIIIIPPPP"! Clove said as she tripped Snow.

"Yay my pizza's ate safe from harm"! Liz said cheerfully as she took a bite into one of the pizza's.

"Help I've fallen and I can not get up"! Snow complained.

"Now is not the time to quote infomercials! It's time to do the turtle dance"! Foxface said.

"NOITISNOTMAYTHEKDDSBEEVERINY OURFAVORGOODBYE"! Leigha said fast as she somehow blocked your view.

**A/N: I have not done an authors note in a really long time. Wow. So this would have been updated on Tuesday, but then I figured out how to work tumblr, and on Wednesday I had surgery and got home on Thursday. So yeah I will try to not make the beginning of the chapter really weird next time... Yeah... GOOD BYE!**


	15. That Easter Chapter

"I COME WITH EGGS"! Liz yelled as she put a towering pile of easter items on the mahogany table.

"GASP THAT IS MAHOGANY"! Effie yelled in a not so lady like manner as she ran over and started to make out with the table.

"...you do that. But everyone else AKA me, Leigha, Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Gale, Prim, Rue, Cato, and Snow are going to dye/paint EASTER EGGS"! Liz said excitedly.

"Why". Cato asked.

"Because it's FUN! And I have a bunch of random shit I want to paint on them to". Liz explained.

"Ok then"... Cato sighed.

"Leigha help me make dye". Liz comanded.

"We are going to kill people"!? Leigha asked hopefuly.

"No... were making dye as in color for the Easter eggs". Liz said as she held up and egg, looked as it, and then threw it at the wall.

"Why"... Leigha asked as she tried to break opena pack of dye tablets.

"I've always wanted to do that". Liz said as he smile grew wide. Everyone got to dye twelve eggs each, which came to 120 eggs. There were 10 each of blue, green, purple, red, pink, black, orange, yellow, and red dyes and a bunch of colored sharpies.

"Ok dye your eggs and if you have the urge to break one, to bad cause you dont get another." Liz said as she plopped an egg in her blue dye.

"How do we even do this"? Finnick asked as he picked up an egg and looked at it.

"You take and egg and- SNOW DO NOT DRINK THE EGG DYE"! Liz said as she quickly took the dye away from Snow.

"Quick! Everyone trow Snow's eggs and dye at Snow"! Leigha yelled as she picked up and egg and threw it at Snow. Snow was then bombed with eggs and dye. He ended up looking like a Unicorn that just ate eggs barfed on him (because unicorns barf rainbows).

"Oh so we put the eggs in the dye and then draw/paint on them when they're dry"? Finnick asked as he put an egg in the blue dye.

"Yep". Liz said as she took her egg out of her blue dye and set it in the carton to dry.

"I'm going to make an egg for Cato"! Leigha says excitedly as she puts an egg in the red dye.

"That's nice-AHH"! Cato yells as Leigha glomps him.

"That was fun"! Leigha says as she gets up off of Cato.

"Oww". Cato moans.

Various egg dying, painting, drawing, and glomping (mostly on Leigha's part) Later...

"And done"! Liz exclamimes as she pust down her final egg.

"FINALY! Who knew it would take Liz over three hours to do her eggs while it only took us one". Rue complains.

"Well excuse me miss-only-dyes-her-eggs-red-orange-yellow-and-green-and-only-puts-badly-drawn-fruits-vegtables-and-mockingjays-on-her-eggs"! Liz mocks.

"HEY! I put a fish on mine"! Finnick says as he holds up a dark blue egg with a golden trident on it up, while trying to change the subject. Finnick's eggs had many sea animals and tridents on them as well as an egg for Annie. Leigha had many One Direction related and Cato related eggs. Liz had done an egg with many tiny snow flakes, which see claimed was her favorite, and the rest of her eggs had faces drawn on them. though normal faces don't take three hours to do. the faces on her eggs were those complicated manga faces. Rue's eggs have been described before hand, and Prim's eggs had her mom, Katniss, buttercup, lady the goat, and a bunch of other prim like things for the other eggs. Katniss eggs had Petta, bows and arows, Prim, her mother, and things from the woods and the hob and that other stuff on them. Peeta... he put bread on his eggs. Litteraly. He wrapped his eggs in bread. Cato painted weapons on his. And finally gale's eggs had hunting stuff on them and one had peetas face crossed out on it... weird.

"That's cool but not better than mine"! Liz said as she held up one of her many face eggs.

"That just has a face on it! Why is that special"! Finnnick questioned.

"Because people can actualy tell what mine have on them, unlike yours"! Liz said as a come back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH"! Ohed everyone.

"Well your- HEY EVERYONE LETS GET TO SOME TRUTHS AND DARES"! Leigha sugested.

"These are from Guest"!

:I dare HAYMITCH to give Annie a blind makeover, for finnick to make cupcakes

with toilet paper in them, and give them to Prim, make peeta read a galeniss

lemon (i hope you know what that is), cato and clove to make out for 10

minutes (just to pain Leigha, and I ship them :3), and Effie to wear soap.

Truths - Johanna: who do you like? - gale: Most embarrassing moment - Katniss:

would you ever eat prim? :) I know that's a lot but could you do some of them! I'm a big fan!

MARIO SEX" screams Leigha.

"Well that's wonderful. Okay onto the first truth. Johanna, who do you have a crush?" Liz says.

"I like you Liz." Johanna says looking into Lizes eyes.

"Uh..." Liz says nervously.

"IT'S LEGIT! I SHIP LIZHANNA!" Leigha announces.

"What no!" Liz answers freaking out.

"To late." Leigha says evilly.

"-.-" Liz does.

"Ok. The next dare is for Finnick to make CUPCAKES with toilet paper in them. And Prim has to eat them." Leigha says.

"Ugh." Prim says rolling her eyes.

"Yay! Chef Finnick time!" Finnick says. Finnick runs into the magical kitchen that suddenly appeared and started to make cupcakes.

"If they weren't going to have toilet paper in them I would actually eat them." Leigha declares.

"Ya." Says Liz.

"IM DONE!" Finnick announces. He runs over to Prim and shoves the cupcakes in her mouth. She eats them.

"They are actually kind of good." Prim announces.

"Eww" Katniss says.

"Gasp! PRIM'S FAVORITE FOOD IS NOW TOILET PAPER! I HAVE DECIDED IT"! Leigha yells.

"No it's not"... Prim complains.

"Well it is now"! Leigha said as she snapped her fingers.

"Guess what Annie"?! Liz said as she pulled out a big makeup set thing.

"What". Annie asked.

"Haymitch shall now give you... A BLIND MAKEOVER! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY"! Liz said as she pressed a button to bake the make up set pop open.

"Joy"... Annie said as she sat down. Liz tied a blind fold on haymitch and sent him to do his job.

"And guess what you get to do"!? Liz says as she types something into a macbook.

"I don't know Liz what 'glorious'' thing will I get to do"? Peeta asked.

"Your going to get to read galeniss lemon FanFiction"! Liz says as she places the laptop in front of Peeta.

"I'm going to hope that by lemon you mean the fruit"? Peeta askes hopefuly, even though he knows the anwser.

"Nope"! Liz says way to happily to be natural.

"Oh god"... Peeta says as he starts to read.

"I have finished my masterpiece"! Haymitch says as she presents Annie for all to see. Peeta, Octovia, Flavus, and Veina then started to barf.

"Well either the three stylists say Annie, while Peeta most likely got to the reason why it's called Lemon". Liz says.

"Yeah he most likely did". Leigha said.

"Well, Annie looks like an alien baby that was barfed on like a unicorn". Liz said as she took a photo.

"Yes she does". Leigha commented.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you Gale?" Asks Liz because that's the truth and she likes emotionally scarring people.

"Umm..." Gale says nervously.

"Answer the question or no boob time." A wild Julianna says.

"Fine..." Gale says. He then clears his throat.

"When I was 15..." Gale continues.

"SOMEBODY TELLS YOU AND YOUR GONNA BELIEVE!" Taylor Swift quickly says running in wearing a stripper outfit. Then she leaves.

"SHUT UP TAYLOR! Continue Gale." Liz declares.

"Well when I was 15 I-I can't say it." Gale says.

"CONTINUE THE FUCKING STORY" Peeta shouts.

"I thought I was pregnant so I went to the hospital and took off all y clothes and starting peeing everywhere and screamed PUSH PUSH at my penis. Then I got shot by a tranquilizer and for about a week I thought I was a girl so I crossdressed as Katniss. I took clothes from her closet." Gale announced blushing.

"THAT'S WHERE ALL MY CLOTHES WENT!" Katniss says in shock.

"THAT IS THE BEST STORY EVER! TO THE TUMBLR"! Leigha says as she types up Gale's story and posts it on tumblr.

"Effie! Put on this soap dress I stole from Lady Gaga"! Liz said as she held up a dress made out of stuch together pink soap bars.

"Oh! I may get to start a new trend"! Effie said gleefuly as she ran to put it on.

"Aww... She was actualy excited"! Leigha whined.

"Yeah. I didn't actualy expect that to happen". Liz responded.

"Hey Katniss"? Leigha asked.

"What Leigha". Katniss asked in a bored tone.

"Would you ever eat Prim"? Leigha asked.

"Um... which version of eat"... Katniss asked in a now WTF tone of voice.

"Uh... Both"! Leigha said.

"No, and only if our family was really really starving and we had already eaten Gale". Katniss anwsered.

"I find that anwser hilarious". Liz commented.

"Ok then, now for the final dare! Cato has to kiss me"! Leigha shouts happily.

"WHAT"! Cato yells.

"No it's not. Cato has to kiss Clove for ten minutes". Liz says.

"I know"... Leigha says as she sulks in the depression corner.

"But you can still do the now kiss thing that you like to do". Liz says in hope to make Leigha happy.

"Ok. Now kiss". Leigha says with a period instead of an exclamation point.

Ten minutes later...

"Leigha! It's not the end of the world because they kissed"! An exasperated Liz said.

"Yes it is"! Leigha sobbed.

"Ok fine do you want me to end the chapter"? Liz asked.

"NO! I SHALL DO IT BY KISSING CATO"! Leigha said in a weirdly deep voice.

"What"... cato said still recovering from the last kiss.

"Now kiss"! Leigha yelled as she went and kissed Cato.

"Ok then.. Well may the odds be ever in your favor! Good bye"! Liz ends

** A/N: Happy Easter!**


	16. My Horny Children

16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm going to do a review responding thing! Yay!**

**OCD Manga Geek: We smoke apple juice.**

** : because you can.**

**JacquelineNorth: Yes. *sandwich* **

**And now I have this to show you all. A review I got from this person who calls her self Patchwork Doll:**

**This story is in violation of Fanfiction Rules and Guidelines.**

**Entries not allowed:**

**1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes,**

**and etc.**

**2. One or two liners.**

**3. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.**

**4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors,**

**musicians, and etc.**

**5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you**

**based, Q&As, and etc.**

**6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

**This story is considered interactive because you are allowing reviewers to**

**change the course of your story through the creation of scenarios, not allowed**

**under Guideline 5.**

**In order to fix the above violation(s) I suggest you do one of the following:**

**- Delete the story entirely.**

**- Format this story in a way that does not involve the reviewers changing the**

**course of your story (remove the idea of sending in dares and just come up**

**with your own).**

**Failure to fix this violation will force me to report this story, which may**

**result in the deletion of this story and a permanent/temporary ban of the**

**author's account. I encourage you to contact me via private messaging if you**

**are in need of further information.**

**-Patchwork Doll of Critics United**

**Ok I just have a few things to say about this. First off, I did a bit of reasucrh on this person, aka went to her account and clicked on the critics untied thing. Then I looked at her bio thing and... I just couldn't belive what she said about herself. So in then end, this is my conclusion. Patchwork Doll, I don't give a shit.**

"PENIS" chants Liz. Finnick, Haymitch and Prim chant back.

"Good job guys!" Leigha says. The 3 smile. "You have passed the test."

"Good." Prim says happily.

"Umm what?" Asks Peeta. Liz notices he is very WENIS confused.

"Liz and I have this chanting class. We forced them against there will to join." Leigha explains.

"O...k...?" Peeta says in reply to Lizes booty pooping.

"LET'S DO TRUTHS AND DARES NOW!" Liz screams and shouts and lets it all out.

"These are from OCD Manga Geek". Leigha farts.

This is freaking hilarious! I now have 2 questions. When you write this, what

are you smoking and can I have some? On to requests! Dare Pres. Snow to hijack

Gale, Peeta and Katniss into having a threesome.

"You know fart language"? Plutarch asked.

"Yeah. I also know whale". Leigha responds.

"I know Whale, fart, and Japanese". Liz comments.

"Shut up Liz. No one cares". Leigha scolds.

"HIJACKING TIME"! Leigha yells.

"To the hijacking room"! Liz proclaims as she some how drags Peeta, Katniss, and gale behind her as Snow walks behind them.

"HI I'M A HOT AIR BALLOON"! Leigha yells as she takes quizzes on quiblo.

"WTF"! says a drunk Haymitch as he rams into the wall with a recycling bin on his head.

"I don't get you people, and most likely never will". Cato sighs in deffeat.

"I AM BACK! NOW GO HAVE A THREESOME MY HORNY CHILDREN"! liz says very loudly.

"Yay! Sexy times"! Peeta said as he ran to the closet, with Katniss and Gale following behind.

"Ok then"... Liz said as she ate a burito.

"These next dares are from random"! Leigha says in whale.

random:i have a daaaarrrrrrreeeeeeeee! I dare Katniss, Rue, Thresh, and

to strip Cato to his underwear, then have him dance the harlem shake in front

of everyone... on international tv!

"STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP"! Liz chanted.

"OKAY GET THE CAMERAS" shouts Leigha. Cameras suddenly show up. Catmans clothes suddenly disappear and the harlem shake starts playing. CATO DANCES RAPIDLY.

"MEAH" screams Leighs.

"I bet the Cato fangirl pits girls are having a wonderful time watching this". Liz said.

At the fangirl pit...

"OMFG CATO IS NAKED AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! All the fangirls screamed.

Back at the place...

"I will kill you all some day". Cato said bitterly.

"ON WITH THE NEXT DARE"! Leigha yelled.

"These are from Aviatress"! Liz said.

I dare Clove and Marvel to fall in love! (and for appropriate things due to

this love to happen)

ALSO, because he never really gets to; Finnish gets to kiss Annie!

...and Glimmer and Cato can make out...

I'm too nice aren't I..?...

"Well the first one is taken care of". Marvel said as he kissed Clove.

"NOW KISS"! Leigha says as she shoves Finnick and Annie together so they kiss.

"Well, at least I am Actualy ok with this happening". Cato says as he walks over to Glimmer.

"NOOOOO CATO HAS TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE AGAIN"! LEIGHA YELLS DRAMATICALLY.

"OH I GUESS I GET TO DO IT NOW! NOW KISS"! Liz yells.

"NOOOO MY LIFE IS RUINED"! Leigha yells as she goes to the depression corner.

"Oh well. Bye". Liz says as she waves to no one.


	17. Happy Birthday

I don't know what number chapter this is...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE CUPCAKE"! Liz yelled as she stormed into the room.

"I don't know". Cato said as cake crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"..." Liz said as she mouthed swears and violently swung her arms in the air.

"Oops"? Cato said as he tried to hide the empty plate.

"GOD DAMN IT CATO! IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO MAKE THAT CAKE PERFECT AND PEETA FROSTED THAT AND NOW THE CUPCAKE IS GONE AND I NOW HAVE TO MAKE NEW ONE IN 11 HOURS AND IT IS VERY DIFFICULT TO MAKE A NEW GIANT CUPCAKE- did some one say cupcake"? Leigha asked as she appeared from behind the door.

"Uhm... Ya! I was about to tell you about the cupcake baking contest in um... Italy! Ya... sure..." Liz lied.

"SERIOUSLY!? BYE"! Leigha yelled as she dashed out of the room.

"Ok now we need to get all new ingredients and make it and have Peeta frost it all before Leigha gets back. GROCERY STORE AWAY"! Liz yelled as Liz and Cato telaported to the nearest Wegmans, because they have literally, EVERYTHING!

*At The Wegmans*...

"Ok this is what we need. and since I have a vast amount of energy to burn of, we are going to have a race to find all the ingredients. You take this part of the list, and I take this part". Liz said as she tore the list in half. Liz had to retrieve 2 cartons of 2% milk, 2 dozen jumbo white eggs, 2 sticks of butter, chocolate and sprinkles. Cato had to find 'the largest bag of sugar in the store', flour, whipped cream, and red food coloring.

"Ready... Set... GO CAT MAN"! Liz yelled as the both dashed in different directions to get their items.

Liz's first ingredient:

"Ok so I need to find the dariy section..." Liz said as she looked around and took every thing in.

"OMG FREE SAMPLES"! Liz yelled as she ran, the stopped and remembered: I'm in public and people will most likely look at me weirdly at least once today and I really don't want it to happen now. Liz walked over to the cart to see that they were selling...

"Chocolate yes"! Liz said as she took a cup and happily munched on the contents. Liz grabbed 5 bars from the rack and threw them in the cart.

"Well that was convenient".

Cato's first and second ingredient:

"What do I have to get... I CAN'T READ THIS CRAP"! Cato yelled as he slammed the paper against the cart handle.

"Wait... Oh. It's upside down". Cato said as he flipped it over.

"It says that I need 'the largest bag of sugar in the store'". Cato says. Cato walked into the baking goods aisle.

"Well this looks big enough". Cato said as he lifted the 69 pound bag of sugar into the cart and pushed it away. Cato walked up to another part of the aisle which was clearly labeled FLOUR.

"Ok... it doesn't say how much, so i'll go with a 5 pound bag". Cato reasoned with him self. Cato then went in search of the whipped cream.

Liz's second, third and fourth item...

"Well... I'm lost... and I think I some how got into the alcohol section. And if I don't get out, i'll be screwed.,, SHIT PERSON"! Liz whispered as she dove under a display rack.

"Hello"? The random store clerk person called. He got no response and then walked away. Liz peeked out from behind the case and ran out into the regular part of the store.

"Yay! I'm away from the alcoholic beverages... and into the dairy section yay"! Liz said as she skipped over to the milk and pulled out a few cartons. She then tossed some butter into the cart and gently placed the eggs into the cart.

"Good... now where the hell would food coloring be..."

Cato's third item...

"Stupid one direction"... Cato said as the first beats of What Makes You Beautiful came on over the stores stereo. A couple seconds later you could hear Liz obnoxiously singing from what was most likely all the way across the store.

"Well at least I finally came across the whipped cream. Cato said as he managed to grab a tub of cream that was whipped while his other hand tried to block out Liz and the song.

Liz's last item...

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEUTIFUL"! Liz finsihes.

"Ok now to finding the sprinkles... Ok baking goods". Liz read out loud as she looked at the sign hanging over head. Liz walked down the aisle until she finally came across the desired item.

"Damn it's to high up"! Liz said as she tried to reach for it. Liz ended up having to jump for item.

"Oww..." Liz said as the sprinkles hit her face. "Well al I neeed to do is buy this shit and leave".

Cato's last item...

"MWAHAHAH I SHALL RULE THE LAND AS POTATO KING ONCE I GET THIS FOOD COLORING"! Cato shouted as he grabbed the food coloring of the shelf. Cato ran to the check out. He was almost there until he saw Liz. The met gazes and it ended up that Liz entered the check out line just before Cato did.

"NNNNNOOOOOO"! cato yelled.

"PPPPAAASSSTTTAAA"! LIz yelled back.

"What..." Cato questioned.

"Hetalia". Liz anwsered. They both payed for the items and teleported back to the place.

"Ok now give me all the stuff so I can make this shit"! Liz said once they teleported back. Liz put one of those chef hat things on her ead and started to make the cupcake.

With Leigha in Italy...

"OMG THESE ARE THE BEST CUPCAKES EVAR"! Leigha yelled as she ate the red velvet cupcake with a frosted rose on it.

"Agreed". Glimmer replied.

"Ya".

"Why am I here again"?

"So when I talked and stuff people wouldn't think I'm insane... Well more insane than I already am".

"That's reasonable".

"I really hope those people win".

"Me to".

"Oh ya were going back to the place now. BANANA QUEEN AWAY"! Leigha shouted as she teleported Glimmer and herself back.

Back with Liz and Cato...

"Thank's Peeta". Liz said as he finished frosting the cupcake.

"your welco- I AM BACK FELLOW BANANA'S" Leigha shouted as she threw the wrapper of the cupcake at Prussia from Hetalia.

"Ow. that was not awesome". Prussia complained.

"Why is there baking stuff every where and why are Harry Styles, Cato, and Prussia tied up in a corner with bows on to of their heads?" Leigha asked.

"Um... Happy Birthday"!? Liz said as she held out the large cupcake.

"OMFG MJNHUEBVFOUYWEBUIEBFGUIPBGPWE THANK YOU NJANIJVGNEWIGVQOBGNQIKEWN"! Leigha said as she freaked out alot.

"Your welcome"! Liz said as she took out a large pink bag from no where.

"Ohh! What's inside"! Big the Whale asked.

"OPEN IT"! Yelled Liz.

"Ok then". Leigha said. Leigha first took out the card and read it out loud.

Dear Leigha,

First off, HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Ok so I remember around this time last year we were randomly hanging out on the hill on the playground sharing secrets and talking about Fanfiction and I awkwardly make sling shots out of sticks and broken rubber bands. And if we never meant or never became friends back then, I probably would be really lonely and have no friends what so ever. But that never happened. Now we have shared so many memories and good times. References and inside jokes. I just want to thank you... for being my best friend.

Happy Birthday!

From, Liz.

"OMG Thank you Liz"! Leigha said as she hugged Liz.

"Your welcome. Now see what I got you"! Liz says excitedly.

"OMFG ITS SO FLUFFY"! Leigha yelled as she hugs the present. It is a two foot tall stuffed pink unicorn.

"So you like it"? Liz asked.

"HELL YES! I SHALL NAME IT TOD"! Leigha says proudly.

"OMFG YES"! Liz says as the girls freak out.

"This is so cool! OMG GIVE ME THE CAKE"! Leigha says as she gravitates towards the cupcake.

"Ok. Well, May the odds be evar in your favor! GOOD BYE"!

**A/N: 1. before anything else and stuff, R.I.P. to the people who died in the Bostn bombings. It actualy could have been me if A. They put the bombs at the starting line and B. If I didn't have school like orignly planed. So yeah... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO QISAQ! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, and that letter I wrote in this chapter is actualy better than the one I wrote on the actual card... D: but I meant every word of it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! BYE!**


	18. I'm Lazy

"I'M LAZY"! Liz shouts to no one in general. Liz sits on a couch with her blue lap top while banging her head on a pillow. She is on Google with stuff to do in an elevator typed in the search bar.

"I'm a water bottle"! Cato announces.

"Knock knock." Seneca says.

"Who's there". Peeta answers.

"Doctor".

"Doctor Who... I see what you did there"! Peeta says nerdily.

"Stop being nerdy Peeta". Katniss complains as she walks by.

"We need an elevator". Liz also announces.

"Why". Leigha asked as she looks up from her own laptop.

"So we can do random things in there. Wait I have an idea". Liz says as she gets a capri sun out of the fridge. She opens up a window facing the street and a pedestrian filled side walk. Leigha getting where Liz is going, heads over to the window to tell Liz when to squirt. Liz stabs the juice pouch and kneels by the window.

"Random couple that isn't any of our OTP's coming through"! Leigha yells.

"Squirt"! Liz yells as the yellow beam of juice flys through the air, landing on the un-suspecting couple.

"AHHH"! Random Girl That Is Dating Random Guy yells.

"LOL- vnranjrjajng COUGH LAND"! Leigha coughs.

"NO THE JUICE POUCH"! Liz yells as the juice falls out of the window. Though it just so happens that it would fall and spill all over a buissness man.

"OH MY SIDES THEY BURN!" Leigha shouts and she falls on the ground laughing.

"I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT!" Liz yells as she bumps into a table. "Ow."

"TIME FOR DARES"Leigha says loudly.

"Ok. These are from Dancinghld." Liz said.

Dares: Cato and gale play seven minutes in heaven, marvel to do the Harlem

shake naked, and clove to drink a bottle of mustard.

Truths: katniss to rate all the boys and kiss the one with the highest rate,

finnick to say how many times he has had sex.

"How many times HAVE you had sex Finnick". Leigha says as she gets all up in his face.

"I have had sex 69 times. Though about 20 of them were with capitol people who made me do it or, ya know the whole we will kill your whole family and friends if you don't follow this person who paid to have you for a few hours thing. But the rest were with Annie and other hot girls". Finnick replied.

"Wait... WHAT OTHER HOT GIRLS"! Annie yelled at the buff fisherman.

"People before I met you, Annie". Finnick says as he gives he a reassuring kiss on the forehead, making Annie giggle.

"AHH WE MAY OR MAY NOT SUPPORT THIS SEMI-PDA"! Liz yells as she debates filming the semi-PDA.

"Is it ok that I find this slightly amusing"? Johana asks.

"Is it like making your OTP have sex on The Sim's amusing or look at that fat hamster stuck in the hamster slide amusing". Leigha asks.

"Um... the hamster in the slide one"?

"Then ya. you're fine".

"Ok Katniss! you must rate all the boys". Liz says.

"Ok Haymitch is a negative 69, Gale gets a 2, Cato gets a 6 Finnick gets a- JUST A 6!?"

"Yes. Just a 6. Finnick gets an 11, Peeta gets a 12, and Snow gets a - over 9 thousand".

Lots of people rating here...

"-and capitol baby 1834 gets a rating of 4 when it's happy, and a rating of holly shit you're ugly when it's crying."

"I liked the baby ratings. They were funny." Liz commented on the side.

"Hey this time a couple we actually don't mind gets to kiss. NOW KISS!" Leigha yells as she shoves the couple together.

"Yay." Peeta says as he gets out of the kiss.

"YES NOW WE CAN MAKE A HARLEM SHAKE VIDEO LIKE IN LATIN CLASS OR ADVISORY (Home Room)! I need a recycling bin, some togas, a top hat, flying mint bunny, a video camera, tape, my iPad, and a photo of the earth". Liz requests.

"Here." Leigha says as she kicks the pile towards Liz.

"Good. No put on your unicorn hat and Marvel start striping, because we are going to DO THE HARLEM SHAKE"! Liz says as she triumphantly hold up the photo of the earth. She takes the photo of the earth and tapes it on to Octovia's face. Then Liz places Flying Mint bunny on Cato's head and the top hat on Finnick's head. Then Finnick and Liz push some random table together as Leigha appears in her unicorn hat.

"I'm ready"! Leigha announces.

"Ceasar, film this". Liz demands as she hands Caesar the iPad and asks Marvel to tape a photo of a wifi antenna in front of his penis. Liz then places a recycling bin over her face. Caesar films naked Marvel waddling around like a naked penguin as the song begins. When the song shouts and do the Harlem Shake, Everyone suddenly appears on top of the tables doing dances ranging from the carameldasen, to Liz just spinning around like an idiot in front of the camera. Marvel ends up knocking her over and then sits on top of her as the song ends.

"Please get off of me". Liz pleaded.

"No." Marvel said with a smirk.

"Ow!" clove yelps as a bottle of mustard hit's her face.

"Drink". Leigha says as she jqbribgqpgnbq KEYBOARD SMASH RAGE QUITS.

"Fine". Clove says as she licks a small bit of the yellow substance that is not pee. She gets a surprised look on her face and decides that it's not half bad and drinks the whole bottle with out further complaints.

"Tastes like chicken". Clove says as she passes out.

"Ok... Cato gale, seven minutes in heaven closet. Now." Leigha says as she shoves the boys in the closet and locks it. Screaming and scary laughter is then heard.

"Well this is definatly going to be a long seven minutes." Liz syas with a sigh as she logs on to tumblr.

Seven minutes later...

Leigha unlocks the closet door and is knocked over by gale dressed in a very tight looking Mario costume as Cato holding a princess peach costume runs after him yelling "I'm not done yet"!

"Ok then... these next dares and or truths are brought to you by keybladeauraofpie?"

Hi There, I have a few Truths and dares

TRUTHS

Rue, Out of all the Victors for you district, who did you look up to the most?

Clove, if you weren't in a career district, what district would you be in?

DARES

I Dare Effie, Cinna and Snow to renact the feast scene from the Movie, With Effie being Thresh, Cinna Clove, and Snow Katniss, all with the same hairstyles (Effie, and Cinna can wear wigs, Katniss will have to braid Snow's hair)

Clove, I Dare you to wear the costume Katniss Wore for the Chariot ride, but with real fire, and the only way to put out the flames is to, swim through all of Effie's clothes, that are in the Arena you were in, while sining Rue's Lullaby.

"OMFG RHYMING"! Liz yells as she runs around in circles waving a white flag while eating pasta.

"So Rue. Who do you look up to the most?" Leigha asks.

"I look up to a victor who has now become an old woman. Her name is Rebeca and she tells nice stories." Rue says.

"And Clove. If you were to not be in a career district, what district would you live in?" Leigha asks.

"I would live in district 11 because it seems half decent." Clove says as she just wakes up from passing out, but then passes out again because Cato threw a pickle at her face.

"Now for the dares. Effie, Cinna and Snow reenact the feast scene. GO!" Liz commands.

"I have to get the back pack for my boyfriend Dora- I mean Peeta! Yeah..." Snow says as he waddles over to a table with backpacks on them.

"Rawr i will cut you face to have flame designs in them! But first i'm going to rant about my little pony so Effie- I mean thresh will have time to come and kill me"! Cinna explains.

"No don't kill Snow- I mean Katniss. I will now throw this stick at your face." (Imagine a stick flying super dramatically at Snow's face with the spit and every thing)

"Only for Rue and Deep fried Oreo's." Effie says as she leaves.

"That was the best thing since my OTP became cannon that one time." Liz says.

"Ok now Clove, you must do the complicate shit above." Leigha says as she lights clove on fire. Clove starts swimming through the clothes as she sings.

"NO My BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS CLOTHES!" Effie yells up at the sky while it's raining.

"Deep in MOTHER FUCKING the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow THAT EXPERIENCED HEAD TRAUMA

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes THAT ARE THE COLOR PURPLE

And when again they open, the sun will rise. HELLO I WILL STALK YOU TODAY

Here it's safe, here it's warm LIKE A VOLCANO

Here the daisies guard you from Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

"Yay I'm not on fire anymore!"

"THE FUCKING END."

A/N: ok thank you to keybldeauraof pie sorry othe thats wrong for reminding me that I had to write this. I blame Hetalia and Tumblr, or as I like to call it the little kids exploration of the deep dark fandom. Oh ya I kind of rage quit at the partwhere it says rage quit... Ya. Bye!


	19. Let the First Annual Spoon Game Begin

A loud crash was heard from the closet. "Leigha... What are you doing in there?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"I'm blowing stuff up. Duh." Leigha replied.

"Alright then... can I help?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Leigha said as she poked her head out the door. Leigha opened the door just enough so Liz could slip in. Liz did not expect to see what she saw.

"Leigha... Why do you have an entire city in the sex closet..." Liz asked.

"Oh this isn't the sex closet, that closet is a few doors down." Leigha said.

"Well I may or may not have sent Cato and Gale in here to play seven minutes in heaven." Liz says awkwardly.

"Now we know where they got the costumes."

"Yeah." A loud crash was heard from outside the closet. WHOA PLOT TWIST EVERYONE!

"Oh no..." Liz says as she exits the closet with Leigha close behind her. When they got out, they saw a table flipped over.

"Who flipped the table and why." Leigha asked.

"I fliped the table because we were bored and we couldn't do anything interesting with out you guys being here." Rue said.

"Ok then. These truths and dares are from IamTheMockingJay1!"

Ok so, these are my truths and dares...

Truth : Clove has to rate everyone on how much she hates them and has to kiss

the highest rate

2. Haymitch has to... Tell everyone about his district partner in the Quarter

Quell (and I would highly recommend for someone to have a box of tissue

DARES: Katniss and Effie trade clothes

2. Peeta would have to be hijacked into loving random person from district 12

and hating Katniss but at the end of the chapter... Peeta would get hijacked to normal

"We shall now start with the truth. Clove, go." Leigha said.

"Lover boy is a 5, Katniss is a one billion, cat man is a 1...

About thirty minutes later...

And fat capital boy 273683 is a ten." Clove finished.

"Wait... That means.. KATNISS AND CLOVE HAVE TO KISS OH MY TOD I CAN'T. I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS, I JUST FIND THIS HILARIOUS!" Leigha yelled as she fell down laughing, while everyone else excluding Katniss and Clove giggled.

"Nope. Nope, nope nope nope NOPE." Clove says as she walks away.

"To late! NOW KISS!" Leigha yells as she shoves the two girls together for a kiss. The kiss leaves a very disgusted Katniss and Clove.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS ONE OF THE WORST THINGS I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!" Katniss complains.

"If I actually shipped this, I think it would be called Cloveniss." Liz said.

"YES!" Leigha agrees.

"Ok Haymitch tell us about your district partner. Prepare for tears and tissues, because the epic reviewer told us so." Liz said.

"Um... Ok her name was Mayislee ( sorry if I don't spell it right). She had strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes. The second most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Haymitch started.

"Who was the first?" Prim inquired.

"Um...that's for later. She was from the wealthier part of district twelve and...

Many tears and tissues later...

"OMG THAT'S SO SAD!" Thresh cried as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"Ya." Said tough capital guard 262.

"Ok... um.. on to the dares?" Liz said.

"Katniss must do the close switch of DOOM!" Leigha said as she jumped up and down waving her arms as if she was spazzing. Which she might have been...

"NOOOOO! I have to wear dirty district twelve clothes!" Effie complained.

"Hey! I have to wear your awkward large capitol dresses, so deal with it with me!" Katniss snapped.

"HA HA HA! That sucks for you." Clove laughed.

"Now go switch clothes." Liz commanded as she pointed to the door to the bathroom.

"Now Snow and I must go hijack Peeta into loving some random girl from district twelve." Leigha said as she walked with Snow and Peeta into the hijacking area-room place-thing.

"WHO WANTS TO WATCH SOME YOUTUBE!" Liz said as she jumped in front of the main cast people (aka the tributes from the 74 hunger games, Gale, Prim, Finnick, and Annie).

"NO! The last time you made us watch something it was creepy!" Marvel complained.

"Well this time it will be even more creepy!" Liz said as she sat on the couch along with the others. Liz opened up Safari and went to youtube. She eagerly typed in 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' into the search bar. Liz was about to click on the video when...

"I DISLIKE THIS EVERY MUCH!" Katniss as she came out of the bathroom scratching her arm because of the itchy dress.

"You shouldn't be complaining! Your clothes are to tight for me!" Effie complained back.

"WHERE IS VERONICA!" Peeta ran into the room yelling.

"VERONICA IS IN THE CORNER!" Veronica shouted from the corner.

"Veronica I am in love with you. Will you go out with me?" Peeta asked.

"But what about me Peeta!" Katniss said desperately as she attempted to run to him in the long dress.

"Who are you..." Peeta asked.

"But... But..- Yes I will Peeta!" Veronica says as she latches onto Peeta. Peeta carries her over to a purple love seat and they both sit down on it.

"Well that was eventful." Liz said as she closed her laptop and had it disappear into thin air.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY DA SPOON GAMEEE!" Leigha yelled as she threw plastic spoons at the hostage characters.

"No." Haymitch replied as he went back to being hungover.

"To bad. Ok so this is how it goes. Everyone gets a spoon." Liz said as she and Leigha handed everyone a spoon. "If they are not carrying the spoon with them, another player that is still in can tag them and get their spoon. Feel free to make alliances with each other. The game start three... two... one... GO! AND LET THE FIRST ANNUAL SPOON GAME, BEGIN!"

**A/N: Hello to all! You are able to alter the progressing of the spoon game through P.M.'s along with sending in truths and dares. Oh ya I got threatened by some more little shits. I laughed at them and made plans to troll them. I never got to carry out these plans because I am such a wimp. May the odds be ever in your favor! Good bye!**


	20. Dora's Failed Killing Spree

Dora's Killing Spree

"EVERY ONE RUN!" Liz and Leigha screamed.

"Why?" Rue asked camly.

"Dora... IS ON A KILLING SPREE!" Leigha shouted. Every one screamed and started to run just as Dora peeked in from behind the door way in a creepy manner.

"Do you see the dead people?" Dora asked in a demonic voice.

"SHIT SHE'S HERE EVERYONE RUN FASTER!" Liz yelled as she ran faster to get away from the insane child.

"YoU cAn RuN bUt YoU cAn'T hIdE!" Dora said as her demonic voice wavered in pitch.

"WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!" Liz yelled as she started to move her hands in a weird way.

"HOW WILL THAT HELP US GET AWAY FROM DORA THE CEREAL KILLER!?" Katniss yelled at the younger girl.

"LIKE THIS!" Liz said as a Liz sized version of the Iron Man suit flew towards her. Liz successfully got the suit on and started to shoot Dora.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!" Dora said as her voice turned deep.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Liz said in a panicky tone.

"WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Clove replied.

"WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!" Leigha yelled. Leigha threw a pooper scooper at Dora's face.

"NOOOOO POOPER SCOOPERS ARE MY ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS BESIDES POTATO SKIN!" Dora said as she 'died'.

"Well... Let's get on to the truths and dares?" Liz said questionably.

"These are from hungergameshgfan." Leigha informed.

I dare snow to be hijacked for life into being obsessed with hannah Montana

and him being gay

i dare gale to be blindfolded and not knowing whats going on and for all the

girls to slap him

"Ok I will go hijack Snow!" Leigha Said as she and Snow went into the hijacking room.

Liz snuck up behind Gale and blind folded him.

"What's going on!?" Gale shouted. Gale could not question anymore because the girls started to slap him. Katniss slapped him first.

"Katniss! Why would you slap me! I thought you loved me!" Gale shouted.

"Hell no!" Katniss said as she slapped him again.

"Ow!" Gale yelped. The, rest of the girls were slapping Gale until...

"I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!" Snow shouted as he ran into the room with Leigha strolling behind him.

"So. What did I miss?" Leigha asked.

"No much really. We're just slapping Gale." Liz informed.

"Oh I want to try!" Leigha said happily as she slapped Gale.

"Ow! How did here's hurt the most! She's only twelve!" Gale asked.

"Excuse me!? I am thirteen!" Leigha said as she slapped him again.

"Still..." Gale said.

"MISS ME?!" Dora said demonically.

"SHIT SHE'S BACK!" Liz yelled.

"That's not all..." Dora said.

"ALL HAIL DORA!" Leigha said.

"FUCK NO LEIGHA!" Liz screamed.

"I POSSESSED LEIGHA!" Dora said evilly.

"Wait I have an idea! I read this in a fanfiction so it has to be true!" Liz said as she conjured up some Budweiser beer.

"How is that supposed to help?!" Cato asked.

"Dora loves Budweiser! We can use it long enough so it will distract Dora so we can un-possess Leigha and have her use the pooper scooper on Dora to temporarily defeat her and then lock her in a closet so she can not escape!" Liz said as she threw the beer at Dora.

"BUDWEISER YES!" Dora exclaimed as she gulped down the alcoholic drink.

"Ok um... I'm short on ideas of how to make people not possessed anymore... So I'm going to hit her really hard on the head like they did in the Avengers." Liz said as she hit Leigha in the face really hard with her baseball bat.

"Hail Dora! Follow all Dora's condoms." Leigha said mindlessly.

"Well I think we did something." Prim said.

"Wait I have an idea part 2! Sorry for taking your job Leigha. NOW KISS!" Liz says as she shoves the mindless girl and the furiously blushing boy together for a kiss that might just break the spell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Cato said furiously.

"Bacon bacon bacon bacom." Leigha said. It seemed that it had some sort of affect. at least she wasn't trying to kill people and follow Dora's condoms anymore.

"Um..." glimmer said as she slowly backed away from Leigha.

"MEH WHY CAN'T IT BE SOMETHING SIMPLE LIKE SAYING THEY'RE SENSATIONAL OR SOMETHING!" Liz said frustratedly.

"What..." Leigha said as she seemed to break out of the trance.

"YES LEIGHA IS BACK! HAIL TO SAYING RANDOM THInGS AND HAVING It END UP WORKING!" Liz said as she celebrated Leigha's return.

"HEY YOU TOOK MY MINION!" Dora said.

"QUICK USE THE POOPER SCOOPER!" Liz said as Leigha threw the pooper scooper.

"Now we have to lock her in the closet!" Leigha said as She, Marvel, and Finnick dragged the spazzing six year old into the closet and locked it.

"Yay! Now that that's taken care of, here are some truths and dares from zen malik." Liz said.

zen malik:hiii I zen

dre liz 2 sng a sng

trth leigha 2 hr fvrte c8lr

"Well that was horrible grammar." Annie commented.

"I kid you not, it was sent in that way and i had a hard time reading it. So Leigha, what is your favorite color?" Liz asked.

"It's hot pink." Leigha replied simply.

"Ok um... now I have to sing a song... what do YYYYOOOOUUUU want me to sing." Liz asked as she pointed while spinning in a circle.

"Sing Clarity by ZEDD feat foxes please." Effie requested.

"Ok..." Liz said as she took a deep breath.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

"Yay insert clapping noises here!" Leigha said as she clapped.

"Now for even MORE truths and dares from DirtSkirt." Liz said.

DirtSkirt:Hey! I'm Monica! Okay, onto my dares.

I (Monica) dare President Snow to challenge Selena Gomez to a tonsil off!

I (Monica) dare Katniss to lick Peetas Ching chin

"Ok Selena Gomez is apparently now in the building." Leigha said as she pointed to Selena.

"Hi." Selena greeted.

"Ok so i'm assuming that a tonsil off is seeing how much one's tonsil vibrates when they sing." Liz says as she directs the two to start singing. (Please correct me if I'm wrong with this stuff guys, I don't know what a tonsil off is and google wouldn't help me out.)

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Snow sang.

"RAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!" Selena sang.

"Ok um... I think that Selena's tonsil's vibrated the most, so she won." Liz says.

"Bye Selena!" Leigha says as Selena leaves.

"Bye!" Selena says.

"Ok now Katniss's has to lick Peeta's chin." Liz reads.

"Um... alright then." Katniss says before she lick's Peeta's chin.

"Well... that was an interesting dare." Liz said.

"Yeah. Now for our last set of truths and dares from keybladeauraofpie." Leigha announces.

I dare Clove and Rue to be Allies and for Thresh and Fluffy Capitol Poodle 23456789 to be allies, and for truths I want Mrs Mellark to explain why she hates Peeta, and for one more dare, Mrs Mellark must jump intoa vat of Mrs Mellark Haters, who are wielding very pointy Mockingjay brand Pointy doom sticks of doom and popcorn.

"..." Liz quickly grabbed her spoon and ran around to tag people. "TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TA- Poop! You all have your spoons now. Liz sighs. Liz managed to get Snow, Haymitch, Effie, Katniss's mom, Octovia, Flavius, Capitol boy 78, Glimmer, and Marvel.

"Well I guess we're allies now." Clove says to Rue

"Yes. And we will be the most bad ass alliances to ever exist for all eternity through out all dimensions." Rue says.

"Alright then..." Clove says.

"Yay! I get to play with a cute fluffy puppy!" Thresh says as he holds the poodle and his spoon.

"Hey Liz look at the Taco bar over there." Leigha says as she points to the taco bar that she put there with HER MIND.

"OMG TACOS!" Liz says as she drops her spoon to make tacos.

"Tag your our." Leigha says as she breaks Liz's spoon.

"Damn it. Well at least I have you taco." Liz says before she takes a bite of the taco.

"Ok Mrs. Mellark, why do you hate me so much." Peeta asks.

"I hate you because you might break my daughters heart and then she will wreak havoc on district twelve like an angry dinosaur that is hungry." Mrs. Mellark explains.

"Well then... I guess that's a half decent reason." Peeta says.

"Ok Mrs. Mellark. Now we just need you to jump into that pit of haters that are all wielding very pointy mockingjay brand pointy sticks of doom and popcorn. Aka if you don't we will shove you in and have fun doing it." Liz says in a very straight forward fashion.

"Oh.. Ok then..." says as she jumps into the pit. Screams of terror, anger, and-'wo-ho-maiming-people-with-pointy-and-salty-ob jects-is-very-fun'.

Five minutes later...

The screams have lessened, but are still being heard by the odd group.

"Do you think we should save her now." Liz asked.

"Yeah. the screaming is getting a bit annoying anyways." Leigha says. Liz makes it so is out of the pit.

"YES I AM FREE FROM THAT HORRIBLE PLACE!" says greatfuly.

"Ok who wants to watch T.V! Liz asks.

"Why not." Cato said. Liz turned on the t.v. and...

"SHIT IT'S DORA!" Liz said as she shot the t.v. with her Iron Man suit.

"Wait... you didn't steal that... did you?" Leigha asks.

"No, i used author powers to create this. And besides. This is two different shades of blue, not red and gold." Liz explained.

"Well since we have nothing interesting to show you all... May the odds be ever in your favor, GOOD BYE!" Leigha said.

** A/N: YES IT'S SUMMER! And seriously, what do people have against this story?! I mean seriously, the past two times I've updated this story, I have either been threatened, or flamed. Ok that it from me. May the odds be ever in your favor, GOOD BYE!**


	21. Lets Talk About Gay Porn

"Who wants to learn how to start a chapter of a truth or dare fanfiction!" Liz and Leigha asked the part of the hunger games cast near them.

"Why not." Plutarch said.

"DUDE!" Everyone but Plutarch and Liz shouted at Plutarch.

"Ok step one. Take your host and co-host and have them be doing something random." Liz said.

"Ok, um... when will we ever use this in life?" Rue asked.

"That's what I say about a quarter of the things I have to learn in school. Like highlighting fancy words in a book. I mean seriously, they just ruined a half decent book by making us do this thing called 'active reading'." Liz ranted.

"Um..." Rue responded.

"Step 2. Have something go wrong. Chaos make EVERYTHING interesting." Leigha instructed.

"GUYS DORA IS MAKING CREEPY NOISES FROM THE CLOSET!" Finnick informed.

"See, like that." Leigha said.

"Step 3. Have a character from the fanfiction do something stupid or weird." Liz instructed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cato said.

"Step 6. Try your friend reporting photos of people cutting them selfs of instagram because the don't need to do that and need support or something that you can't give them because you have no clue who they are or where they are. Step 7. Be sad. Step 8. Try to be happy and continue trying to write something happy and silly when your sad. Step 9. rage quit and come back to it 3-7 days later because your out of ideas." Liz instructed.

"Oh..." Peeta said sadly.

"Ya." Liz said.

"Step 10. Have them finish their activities and move on to the truths and dares!" Leigha concluded.

"Ok lets see our truths and dares from LindsayLohan." Liz announced.

LindseyLohan:Heyyyyy940:8:8 what's up

I dare Prim to declare her love for Lindsay Lohan

I dare Rue to try to become Amanda Bynes

"Ok Prim declare your love for Lindsay." Liz says as she eats some kit kats.

"I have loved Lindsay ever since I first saw her. She was my inspireation. My new role model and idol. I bought all of her songs, and everything else that had to to with this wonderful woman. I went to all of her concerts when ever she was in the area, and devoted all of my free time to her by becoming the head of the most highly ranked Lindsay Lohan Fan Club. I am also now the president of all Lindsay Lohan fan clubs. I was declared Lindsay Lohan's number one fan last year and plan to keep that title until the day I die. And that is the story of my love for Lindsay Lohan." Prim concluded.

"Wow..." Liz said as she tried to calculate how big of a fan Prim was.

"So are you like, the Queen and King all rolled up into one of the mega fans?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Prim anwsered.

"Wow. Ok now Rue must try to become Amanda Bynes." Liz said.

"Ok now these are truths and dares are from Drunk SpongeBob." Liz said.

Drunk Spongebob:Heyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady ;)

U dare Liz to dare herself to dare Gale to fart

U dare Plutarch to Plu on his Tarxh

"Well I guess they actually might be drunk." Leigha said.

"Agreed." Liz agreed.

"Ok now Gale I am dared to tell dare you to fart."

"Ok." Gale said as he farted.

"I must try to BECOME her?" Rue asks annoyed. Leigha nods.

"She take drugs and you'll be fine!" Leigha explains. Rue sighs and calls her up drug dealers, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. A few minutes later they burst through the door with what Rue needs.

"Here you go, Rue!" Louis says as Zayn hands her the drugs.

"Thanks guys!" Rue says.

"No problem!" They say and walk out.

"Rue continue the dare!" Liz almost shouts but doesn't because Leigha forgot to use capslock to write this part.

"Alright!" Rue exclaims, taking the drugs. A few minutes later she is high as can be.

"Have you channeled your inner-Amanda Bynes?" Liz asks.

"Yes." Rue answers.

"Cool. Ok now I looked stuff up and the closest thing I could find to PLU is a university and the closest thing I could find to TARCH is video files. So Plutarch must collage on his video files." Liz said.

"So we are giving you a picture of the PLU university and you can glue it on these DVDs." Leigha instructed.

"Why are these labeled 'Christmas Sleep over December 21, 2012?" Plutarch asked.

"NO REASON!" Liz and Leigha both responded nervously.

"Um... And why is another called 'mysterious backpack sightings?" Plutarch asked again.

"I SAID NO REASON!" Leigha snapped.

"Leigha..." Liz said in a questioning tone.

"Um... Later Liz." Leigha said.

"Alright then." Plutarch said as he finished gluing the photo onto the DVDs.

"Ok these next dares are from From: Mr. Mustache." Leigha announced.

Mr. Mustache:I dare clove to stick an orange up snow's nose and for katniss's

to have an 3 hour makeout session with Gale's rubber ducky

"I have the oranges!" Liz said as she starts to juggle three oranges.

"Ok can I have it." Clove asked.

"I DARE YOU TO TAKE IT FROM ME!" Liz said psychotically.

"What..." Clove said.

"Here." Liz said as she handed Clove the orange.

"Ok Snow get your ass over here, I need to shove this orange up one of your nasal passageways." Clove said with determination in her voice. It was literally living inside her voice because it could.

"Um alright- SURPRISE ORANGE ATTACK!" Clove interrupts as she shoves the citrus fruit up Snow's left nasal passage way.

"OH FUCK THAT HURTS I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Snow shouted. Though he sounded a bit nasally.

"Hahahah." Clove laughed.

"Ok now Katniss, go make out with Gales rubber duck." Leigha told her as she gave Katniss the rubber duck.

"Um... Why is it wearing sunglasses?" Katniss asked.

"Because it wanted to be cool like me." Gale anwsered.

"You go think that, Gale." Katniss said as she started to make out with the duck made of rubber.

"Ok now for the final set of truths and dares from FanaticTribute!" Liz said.

FanaticTribute:Hey! I have some T's and D's(;) ) for 'ya!

T1: Cato must tell the very awkward story of his first kiss(possibly jealous

Leigha?)

T2: Gale must talk about gay porn with Katniss

D1: Peeta must play a real life version of Slender

D2: Liz must prank call her mom and ask for condoms

Sorry if these are a lot! But I love the story and keep up the good work!

"Yes, I will be jealous because some one kissed my Cato before me!" Leigha said as she sported a pout.

"I want to here this story." Liz said as she sat down near Cato with a bowl of lo mein.

"Ok it started when...

Flashback time!

The sun shown brightly of the cobble stone pathways of district 2 as Cato's shoes made a slight clicking noise as he walked. It was a sunny day in the beginning of spring, leading to many children and other citizens with spring fever out into the open air. Though Cato had a more different intent then to just get some fresh air. He was going to the small over grown garden area that the district still had near its center. A 13 year old Cato was almost there when...

"Hey Cato." Lucy greeted.

"H-hey Lucy." Cato stammered.

"So, are you enjoying the weather?" Lucy asked as the pair sat down on an old wooden bench.

"Yeah! I guess... Are you enjoying working at the clinic with your mother?" Cato asked. He wasn't very good at small talk, or flirting but he could manage for a little while before he told her.

"It better then it was during the winter. I'm now able to gather the herbs mother and I need for our work now that its the spring time." Lucy anwsered cheerfully.

"So I was wondering..." Cato trailed of as she nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Wondering what Cato?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering... If you wouldliketogooutwithme?" Cato asked quickly.

"Could you repeat that. I-I couldn't exactly understand what you said. Lucy asked. They were both blushing now. They were both holding hands.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Cato said more confidently.

"Y-YES!" Lucy said happily.

"Yes... So what do we do now... Now that were dating." Cato asked.

"Well... We could kiss." Lucy replyed.

"O...ok." Cato said nervously. He leaned in towards Lucy and quickly kissed her on the check. Both of the teens were now blushing furiously. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the far away shouts of children playing.

"Do you want to meet hear again tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"Yes. Yes I would." Cato answers confidently. The two both went their seperate ways until the next day.

End of flashback...

"So what happened next?" Liz asked curiously.

"Lucy and I became lovers. We both thought it was ment to be, until she was reaped for the hunger games. She was killed and I never saw her again. I couldn't handle it. I was afraid to ever love again, for the same thing might happen. But I'm over that now." Cato finished.

"OMFG THATS SO DAMN ROMANTIC I WISH THAT WAS ME ECEPT OFR THE DYING PART!" Leigha yelled in frustration.

"Wow. Way to ruing the moment Leigha." Liz commented.

"Well I wanted to put in my 2 cents. Ok now the next truth is for Gale and Katniss to talk about gay porn. Katniss's dare will be put on hold." Leigha informed.

"Ok so do you like visual porn, or reading porn." Gale asks.

"What..." Katniss says for she is weirded out,

"I said- I heard you, it was just a weird question. And reading it." Katniss answered.

"Good. So do I." Gale said.

"Well I personally like fanfiction better because you know the people and know how perfect they are for each other!" Katniss explains.

"Yes! And the way their personalities are total affects the corse of the porn!" Gale said.

"Exactly! And you can tell weather it's good or not by weather the characters put the-OK WE ARE DONE GOOD BYE NOPE I AM NOT LISTING TO THIS PART NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Liz interrupted as she did not want to hear how sex actually works yet.

"Ok now Katniss, go back to kissing the duck." Leigha commands.

"Fine." Katniss said as she starts to kiss the duck again.

"The first dare is for Peeta to play the real life version of Slender." Liz said.

"Ok go into the conveniently located woods out that way good luck!" Liz says as she pushes Peeta out the door and I to the woods. Liz securely locks the door and then goes back to everyone else.

"And that's why there are no windows here at night." Leigha explains as a chorus of ohhh's follow.

"Ok the next dare is for... Me to prank call my mom and ask for condoms... Joy." Liz says as she pulls out her cell phone.

"OMFG!" Leigha says as she starts to crack up.

"SHUT UP IM CALLING! Hi Mommy!" Liz anwseres in a higher pitched voice that makes her sound a bit younger than she is.

"Hi sweetie, what do you need?" Liz's mom asked.

"Um... Can I have so condoms?" Liz asked nervously.

"WHAT?!" Liz's mom screamed.

"I need them because Leigha and I are trying to blow up balloons and they keep popping so we got the idea that we could use condoms for balloons." Liz said in a small voice.

"Oh... Um... No. We do not have any condoms." Liz's mom said.

"Ok love you bye!" Liz said as she hurriedly hung up the phone.

"WHY DID YOU PULL ME INTO IT?" Leigha yelled.

"Because I needed a lie, so I came up with that!" Liz said defensively.

"Well no need t- hey shouldn't we do some more truths and dares or something?" Finnick said as he was trying to avoid a cat fight between the two hosts.

"No, but we should probably check on Peeta." Liz said as she turned a machine on.

"Hi Peeta." Leigha spoke.

"HOLLY SHI!" Peeta screamed.

"Dude it's just us." Liz said.

"Ok... Wait what's that... OH FUCK!" Peeta yelled as he ran away, his feet loudly crunching in the leaves. Peeta's loud screams of terror were heard as the lone went dead.

"Well that escalated quickly." Liz said.

"Yeah." Leigha said as she snapped her fingers and Peeta appeared.

"Oh god... The fear... It was eating me I side out... Oh god... Oh god..." Peeta mumbled.

"Well... May the odds be ever in your favor good bye?"

** A/N: I think I just wrote a legit romance thing right there! And two updates two days in a row!? I AM ON FIRE! Not literally. May the odds be ever in your favor, GOOD BYE!**


	22. Fatniss Everdeen

Chapter 22

"Leigha..." Liz questioned.

"Yeah." Leigha said as she looked up from her phone.

"You left a review." Liz said.

"Oh ya. Did you like it." Leigha said.

"Well I didn't read it yet." Liz said.

"ok then read it out loud." Leigha said.

"ok. (I know I'm pathetic I just read my own story like 10 hours after it  
was updated) OKAY THE PERSON CUTTING THEMSELF ON IG IS FROM DONCASTER, ENGLAND  
AND HIS NAME IS LOUIS GET IT RIGHT! And peetalover240 (I will text you also)  
Louis an Zayn did drugs two days ago so yes they would be drug dealers! DUH!  
The lovely Leigha 4." Liz read out loud.

"Yeah I pretty much explained some stuff people had asked about.

"Ok now on to the truths and dares!" Liz said excitedly.

"These are from Fai and Butter." Leigha said.

1. Snow, Peeta and Prim have to wear watermelons on their heads and sacrifice  
their fav stuffed toy animals to the Flaming Chili Pepper gods.

2. Cato and Thresh and FOxface to line dance in a Barney outfit while singing  
the Dora The Explorer Theme song. Come on, vanamos, everybody lets go, la la  
la la...something like that.

3. Beetee and Wiress to make a video of Justin Bieber committing suicide by  
jumping off the Empire State Building.

4. Haymitch to kick JB off the Empire State Building

And one truth..  
1. Who was Haymitch's 1st love before Maysilee?

ohgodmypsychobrotheriscomingtodestroythecomputeroh godohgod MOMMY HELP  
*fizz*  
Butter broke the computer.

"Ok here are the watermelons!" Liz said as she handed the three victims watermelons.

"But I don't want to sacrifice stufty!" Prim complained as he held tightly on to a blue stuffed puppy with brown eyes.

"Don't worry, your only throwing them into pits of flaming peppers and watching them burn through the eye holes in your watermelons while chanting in Italian." Liz said reassuringly.

"HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ANY OF US FEEL BETTER?!" Snow shouted.

"It wasn't. It was just for explaining it in a way that was less boring then; oh ya go throw your most prized stuffed animal into that pit of flaming chili peppers while chanting eat my mothers prized tomatoes and kill the potato bastard with the power of chili peppers, in Italian." Liz explained.

"Go." Leigha commanded.

"Good by fluffy." Peeta said sadly as he placed the watermelon over his face, as did the others.

"mangiare i miei pomodori madri pregiate e uccidere il bastardo di patate con la potenza del peperoncino. mangiare i miei pomodori madri pregiate e uccidere il bastardo di patate con la potenza del peperoncino." The three chanted in Italian. The three looked sorrowfully at their stuffed toys and chucked them into the pit of flaming chili peppers.

"NNNOOOOO PERIWINKLE!" Snow cried.

"I actually feel kind of bad for him." Liz said.

"Why?" Leigha asked.

"Because my friend Nicole stole my favorite stuffed toy so I poked her arm and said I was mad a her. Then we ate cheese it's and I was happy again." Liz explained.

"Oh. The next dare is for 2. Cato and Thresh and Foxface to line dance in a Barney outfit while singing the Dora The Explorer Theme song." Leigha spoke.

"Where are we going to get Barney costumes?" Foxface asked.

"From the costume closet!" Liz said as she showed off a new closet full of costumes. Liz ventured into the closet and came out with a Barney costume in each hand and her mouth. Liz smiled and gave the costume hanger that was in her mouth to Cato.

"Eww..." Cato complained.

"Your welcome." Liz said as she handed the two other costumes to Foxface and Thresh.

"Ok I took my little brother phone and took a bunch of selfies, reorganized his apps in a confusing manner, opens all the apps to make his phone slower, and downloaded the Dora theme song because I didn't want it to be on mine." Leigha explained as she showed every one the phone.

"Why..." Haymitch asked drunkenly.

"Because I could. NOW DANCE!" Leigha said as she pressed the play button. As the song started, Foxface, Thresh, and Cato arranged them selves into a line and started flap their arms for the first part of the dance. They then started to do a kick line for the do do do do Dora part. They then proceeded to do five jazz squares. Then they put their right arm up first, then their left arm. They then repeated the process accept with putting their arms down. Then they did five more jazz squares and walked forward ten steps. Once that process was completed, they waved their arms up and down as if they were worshiping some one. They all did one more jazz square and struck a pose.

"That was almost as terrible as the time Katniss stabbed that poor mahogany table, but as funny as those cats on the Internet." Effie commented.

"Good thing I filmed that! YouTube away!" Liz said as she went to go edit and post the video on YouTube.

"Ok god take your costumes off and get ready to go to the Empire State Building, because Haymitch is going to kick Justin Beiber off it!" Leigha announced as she took Liz, Haymitch, Beete, Wiress, and Justin Beiber to the Empire State Building with her.

At the Empire State Building...

"Yay, it's good to be in New York again. Maybe we could go and see my Uncle! He works on broadway." Liz said.

"We can't. We have more truths and dares to do and stuff." Leigha said.

"Aww..." Liz said glumly.

"Hey what about me!" Justin complained.

"Oh ya Haymitch, you can kick him off the building." Liz said casually. Haymitch kicked Justin off the building as Justin screamed the whole way down.

"Hehehe." Haymitch laughed.

"Ok... Um bye your leaving." Liz said as she teleported him back to the place.

"Ok now Beete and Wiress when I revive Justin, you have to film his ever move until he commits suicide." Leigha instructed.

"Ok." The two answered.

"AHHHH IM BACK WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Justin screamed. Justin looked around, panicked, and threw himself off the building.

"Well that's his suicide for ya." Liz said.

"Ok let's head back to the place." Leigha said as she teleported them back to the place.

Back at the place...

"Ok now for our one and only truth... Who was Haymitch's first love, besides Maysilee?" Leigha asked.

"Her name was Shauna. She had tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She had the brightest smile and the prettiest laugh that sounded wind chimes in a soft breeze. She and I were the best of friends. Both of fathers were both miners. We were both 14 when a case of tuberculosis took her away from me." Haymitch explained.

"Aww..." Effie said sorrowfully.

"I tried to forget it. To get over it. I didn't the sadness of her death to take me down. But then I realized that I had to accept the fact that I would never forget her, no matter how hard I tried." Haymitch couldn't finish his story because he started crying. I guess we need to be prepared for many tears and tissues.

"Oh... That totally didn't make me really sad at all." Liz said sarcastically, but softly.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THIS ONE WITH CATO, WITH OUT ALL THEY DYING AND WITH A HAPPY ENDING."

"Leigha. Haymitch said as he grasped Leigha by the shoulders, to make sure he had her attention. Not all relationships will have happy endings. You can't always be with the people you love. You might not be friends with your best friend forever. Life is unpredictable. But we need to face it head on." Haymitch explained.

"Oh..." Leigha said kind of distantly.

"Umm... These next dares are from Mustache Dude." Liz said.

dare Snow to dye his INSANELY fat stomach green and for Finnick  
and Katniss to eat a laundry basket

"Pull up your shirt." Leigha ordered, looking at Snow. He sighed and pulled it up. Everyone gasped when they saw his Fatniss Everdeen.

"YOU'RE SO FAT!" Prim shouted.

"I know." Snow said, looking down. Leigha threw the green dye at Snows stomach and it bounced into his hand. He poured it all over his stomach and watched white turn to green.

"Wow!" Effie amazed.

"Okay, now Finnick and Katniss must eat a laundry basket." Liz explained. Leigha threw a laundry basket at Snows stomach and it bounced into Finnicks hands. Posy handed them utensils and they started eating le laundry basket.

"This is grotesque!" Cinna said once they finished eating the laundry basket.

"Yumm." Finnick said.

"Eww." Katniss said.

"Well that was eventful. These next truths and dares are from IamTheMockingjay1." Liz announced.

Truths and dares for ya  
Ok so  
Dares: Katniss must have a make out session with Peeta's worst enemy other than Gale... Probably a random guy who Peeta hates  
Also, capitol boy 64947 must compare Glimmer and clove and who he prefers to date

Leigha and liz should let ceaser flickerman and katniss lead the truth and dares meanwhile they are both in Hawaii

PLAY 6 ROUNDS OF SPIN THE BOTTLE

Truth: Leigha has to confess her most embarrassing secret, so does Liz

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII! ALOHA MOFO'S!" Leigha said over excitedly.

"Wait for me!" Liz shouted at Leigha as Leigha started to teleport. Once the two left, Katniss and Cesar took control.

"Okay Peeta. Who's your worst enemy besides Gale?" Cesar asked.

"My second worst enemy is Finnick." Peeta stated.

"Why?!" Finnick asked.

"It's because I thought that you might try to steel Katniss away from me." Peeta explained.

"Well I would never do that. I have Annie." Finnick said as he hugged Annie.

"And I have Peeta." Katniss said as she hugged Peeta.

"I love you to." Peeta told Katniss.

"Um... I guess I have to kiss you now..." Katniss said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Finnick replied. The two then kissed.

"Ok now Capitol Boy 64947 must compare Clove and Glimmer, and say who he would rather go on a date with." Cesar explained.

"Ok. Glimmer has Blonde hair and blue eyes, while Clove has brown hair and brow eyes. Clove is stronger and more intimidating than Glimmer is. But Glimmer seems she would be the miss popular in high school, while Clove would be lower down in the rankings. Clove also made it farther in the Games than Glimmer did. Though Glimmer is more attractive than Clove is. But then again, every blonde needs a brunette best friend. So I would rather go on a date with Glimmer because she is least likely to kill me." Capitol Boy 64947 explained.

"Ok good for you. Ok so we are going to do the kissing version of spin the bottle." Katniss proclaimed.

"I guess I'll go first?" Marvel volunteered. Marvel,Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia sat in a circle. Marvel spun the bottle. The old fashioned coke bottle stopped on Clove. The pair blushed. They leaned towards each other and quickly kissed. Clove took the bottle, spun it, and prayed it wouldn't land on another girl, or Cinna. It seemed that her prayers had been answered. Though the bottle landed on Peeta. Clove and Peeta just stared at each other. Then Peeta looked at Katniss for the ok. Katniss nodded her head, and Peeta quickly kissed Clove. Peeta spun the bottle and wished that it would land on Katniss. He was in luck, because it did. The couple kissed for a fair amount of time before they let up for air. Katniss took the bottle and spun it and it landed on... Glimmer. Katniss and Glimmer just glared at each other. They hugged for a few seconds and then Glimmer took the bottle and spun it. The bottle came to a gradual halt on Cato's spot. Glimmer and Cato blushed like other couples before then, and then kissed. Cato took the bottle and spun it. The bottle stopped next to Annie. Annie just went and kissed Cato.

"Well... Uh I guess we need Liz and Leigha back for the first and final dare of the chapter." Katniss declared.

"Aww... I didn't want to come back, but I guess we had to." Liz said sadly.

"Well we can both suffer together. Now Liz. You must tell us your most embarrassing secret." Leigha said creepily.

"My confession is...that I'm a stripper." Liz admits. Everyone gasps.

"But how Liz?" Leigha asked, shocked.

"When I was 10 my sister got me drunk and brought me to a strip club. I supposedly have a nice booty pop so I was hired. The rest was history." Liz explained.

"W-WHAT?" Capital kid 367 shouted. Liz then slapped him.

"My turn I guess..." Leigha said.

"Tell us your confession, Leigha." Portia said perversely.

"I'm a runaway." Leigha admitted.

"Share your tale!" Everyone begs.

"I ran away when I was 5 because I wasn't treated equally. That's about it." Leigha told. Everyone nodded.

"Ok then. Well may the odds be ever in you favor, Good bye!" Liz said as she waved at what seemed to be no one.


End file.
